


The Strider Household of Vampires

by SkylarStrider



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, Homestuck Vampire/Werewolf/Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Family Therapy, Gay, Hospitlization, Hunters, Incest, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illnesses, NSFW, Past Abuse, Piercings, Possibly fluff, Self-Harm, Sollux Captor - Freeform, Tattoos, Therapy, Vampires, Werewolves, Work In Progress, jade harley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarStrider/pseuds/SkylarStrider
Summary: Dave looks out at the skyline from the top of the roof,  the sun had just set and he wanted to get out of the apartment for a bit. He is always stuck inside because he isn’t allowed out with out one of his older brothers accompanying him. He was the youngest of his clan and he needed to be chaperoned even though he is sixteen years old and that was the age all his brothers were allowed to go out by themselves. Dave sits on the edge on the roof looking down at all the people walking by, he sighs as he thinks about all the times he snuck out this month while D and Dirk are away. He might be pressing his luck by sneaking out again but he didn’t get caught all the times he snuck out, only 3 out of 10 times. He jumps up and walks back down to the apartment, he hears Bro in his room making his weird puppet porn. He decided that this was his chance while Bro was distracted.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if this fan fiction is a little all over the place, it's my first time ever writing one and I hope you all really enjoy it! Also I'm really bad at writing summaries so the summary is the first paragraph in chapter one! I will try and post weekly updates, most likely on Thursdays or Saturdays! Thank you!

Dave looks out at the skyline from the top of the roof, the sun had just set and he wanted to get out of the apartment for a bit. He is always stuck inside because he isn’t allowed out with out one of his older brothers accompanying him. He was the youngest of his clan and he needed to be chaperoned even though he is sixteen years old and that was the age all his brothers were allowed to go out by themselves. Dave sits on the edge on the roof looking down at all the people walking by, he sighs as he thinks about all the times he snuck out this month while D and Dirk are away. He might be pressing his luck by sneaking out again but he didn’t get caught all the times he snuck out, only 3 out of 10 times. He jumps up and walks back down to the apartment, he hears Bro in his room making his weird puppet porn. He decided that this was his chance while Bro was distracted.  
He grabs his headphones and his keys to the apartment quietly, and heads downstairs. His heart is pounding in his chest as it always does when he does this. Dave reaches the door and opens it, his foot hits the pavement and he closes the door slowly and quietly behind himself. He smirks ever so slightly as he starts walking to the park, putting in his headphones, another great escape, now to just get back in without Bro noticing when he decides to go home. Dave decided that he was going to hang out in the trees and watch people walk by, he knows he shouldn’t interact with anybody because the urges could get bad sometimes and he still can’t fully control them. He gets to the park just in time as the street lights are just starting to turn on.  
He climbs up into a tear so it doesn’t look weird if people see him then he is just in the tree. He sits down on a thick branch, his feet on either side of it and his back against the nice cool trunk. He takes in a deep breath as he closes his eyes and relaxes, taking in the night air and the smells of nature and a hint of the blood from people. He knows he shouldn’t stay out longer than an hour because Bro will get suspicious. He opens his eyes and watches the people walk by and the kids running around trying to get in the last few minutes of play time before they have to go home. He remembers when Bro would take him here with Dirk while D was away making movies, that’s one of the fond memories he has of Bro.   
Dave was so distracted in thought that he hadn’t realized that a raven haired boy had sat down underneath the tree he was in, the scent of him snaps Dave out of his day dream as he looks down at him. He slowly gets into a crouch on the branch as his fangs start poking out of his mouth, he gets ready to pounce until he hears other people coming towards the boy and he stands up quickly as his fangs retract. He gets ready to jump from the tree to another one a bit farther away, the night hiding him away, just as he was getting ready to leap, his headphones get stuck and fall in the raven haired boy’s lap. He couldn’t go back for them so he left them, just as the boy looks up, confused as he sees a crow fly away. He pockets the headphones and heads over to where his friends are calling him, looking back and shaking his head.  
Dave looks at the group from a few trees away before he curses and starts heading home. He has to make sure no one finds out about this or he will be in big trouble, more than he will be when he gets home if Bro is looking for him. He looks at the time and realizes he has been out for over an hour, he starts to run back to the apartment . He finally gets to the door and opens it very quietly and walks up the stairs slowly and quietly as he could. He gets into the apartment and looks at Bros door, the light is still on and there is noise coming from it. Dave sighs as he goes into his room and kicks off his shoes and flopped on the bed. He is pretty sure he got away with it again until he senses someone else in his room with him. He sits up quickly and looks over at his computer chair, seeing Bro’s glasses reflecting in the moonlight. He doesn’t look happy but then again no one can tell what he is feeling. “Hey Bro, what's up?” Bro cocks an eyebrow and crosses his legs, his arms were crossed across his chest. “You should know Dave, where have you been?” Dave shifts on his beg as he tucks his one leg under his other. “What do you mean? I’ve been on the roof, just hanging out and if you didn’t find me there I was most likely on the fire escape.” Bro sighs heavily before he speaks, his voice getting deeper and his nostrils flare out a bit. “Would ya like to try that again? I looked in all the places ya coulda been but ya weren’t in any of’em. So would ya like to start by telling me the truth or would ya rather me check the cameras?” Dave gulps a bit and looks down at Bro’s feet.  
Bro gets up and walks over to Dave, towering over him. Dave looks away shifting around, he knows he is a lot of trouble and is most likely in for it now. Dave realizes that the best thing for him to do is to just apologize and accept his punishment because if he doesn’t he knows it will just get a lot worse like it has before. He flinches at the memories and subconsciously puts his hand over the scars on his chest and stomach. “I’m sorry Bro, I didn’t hurt anybody, didn’t interact with anyone and I kept hidden just like you guys taught me.” Bro growls and puts his hands on either side of Dave on the bed. “That doesn’t matter Dave! The fact of it is you went out again without any of us with you! You disobeyed me again! For the third time this month! I’m done with all the bullshit Dave! You need to grow up! When D gets back me and him are going to talk about what your punishment is and the possibility of you going to a boarding school.” Bro storms out of the room to leave Dave in his thoughts, slamming the door.   
Dave pulls out his phone and texts Dirk. “hey man i really fucked up bro is really fucking pissed right now when are you guys getting home” Dirk rubs his temple and groans as he reads the texts as the come in, he reply's back to Dave. “Well the plane just landed and we have to wait for our luggage, we should be home within an hour or so. What did you do this time?” Dave tells Dirk everything that happened, how he snuck out again but only got caught the three times. Dirk sighs and tells D what is going on because he knows he is going to get a phone call about this at any moment. Dave decides to just stay in his room for the time being, it's probably the best thing for him to do at the current moment in time. He heads over to the door and locks it, just as a precaution but knowing damn well Bro can break down that door at anytime.   
He sits down at his computer and goes online to chat to Rose, his cousin. He signs on to Pesterchum and looks for her chum handle. He sees that she is online,   
TG:hey rose so bro is pissed at me again for sneaking out  
Rose sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose as she reads Dave’s messages.  
TT: Hello to you to Dave. Why do you continue to sneak out knowing it will land you in trouble when you are caught?  
Dave smirks and begins to type back.   
TG:well idk rose maybe because im tired of being stuck in the same fucking apartment all the time   
TG:i just want to be able to live like a normal teenager dirk can go out without anybody with him why cant i  
Rose groans   
TT: Well Dave you do act on impulses and you do act like a child some times, maybe if you show more maturity then they would not mind letting you go out?  
Dave rolls his eyes as he hears the door unlocked and people come in.   
TG:i gotta go rose d and dirk are home and i have to go see what my punishment is  
Rose sighs   
TT:Goodbye Dave and good luck.  
He gets up just as he hears someone come down the hallway, he unlocks and opens the door to see a taller version of himself standing there. D has a tight lip expression on his face and Dave smirked up at him. “Hey D, is nice to see you too. I’m glad you and Dirk got home in one piece. Bro is in his room, probably still pissed off.” D shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair. “Dave I know you’re trying but you can’t keep going out like this. Bro is going to get so pissed off one day he is going to do something he really regrets.” Dave rolls his eyes, thankful for his shades. “Yes D, I know. I’ll try harder, I'm just so tired of being stuck inside. You should go talk to Bro, he was waiting for you to get back to discuss my punishment.” D shakes his head again and turns around, looking at Dirk. “I’m going to try and calm him down, make sure Dave doesn’t do anything stupid.” Dirk nods and walks over to Dave, smirking and laughing a bit. “We were gone for a month and you snuck out three times, well those were the only times you got caught, now this makes four. You threw Lil’ Cal out a window because he caught you off guard and all this pissed Bro off so bad he called D, screaming and hollering about it all.” Dave turns away and sits back down on his bed. “I know Dirk, D gave me the speech already. I;m just so fucking tired of being treated like a kid, I’m sixteen turning seventeen, all other teens my age are out without their older brothers escorting them. You went out by yourself at this age.”  
Dirk gets ready to reply when they hear yelling and things crashing in Bro’s room. He turns around and looks at Bro’s room. “This is why your not allowed out Dave, not alone. You can’t even control your urges yet.” Dirk sighs and tries to listen in on Bro and D’s conversation, but all he can make out is D saying no and Bro asking why not and how it would teach him a lesson to respect his elders and not to be disobedient. Dave starts putting on his shoes, getting ready to make an escape if need be. “It’s not fair Dirk, it really isn’t.” He turns around and looks at Dave. “The last time you went out by yourself when we were all here you almost exposed us Dave! Have your urges gotten any better? Can you resist the scent of blood? The thrill of hunting? Can you?” Dave huffs and stands up, pushing Dirk out of the way. “I can if you guys would let me outside by myself! The past few times I didn’t have any urges! Nothing but yet here we are. I’m done with this, let them send me off or whatever. At least then I’d be able to be outside!” Dirk goes to grab Dave but he moved away to quickly, opening the front door and running down the stairs.   
Dave runs down the street to the park he was at earlier, while Dirk runs to Bro’s room, pounding on the door. “Bro! D! Dave just ran out of the apartment! I don’t know where he went!” Bro flings open the door, his eyes flash black and his fangs shoot out. “That boy is in for a rude awakening! I told you D, he needs to be taught a lesson!!” He growls out at them. D instinctively bows his head down and puts his hand of his heart, while Dirk kneels down in the same position. Bro is the eldest, so when he is pissed off its best to show your respect to him than to just not do anything. Bro starts pacing, knowing damn well he can’t go outside to look for Dave in this state of mind.D slides past Bro and grabs Dirk as he leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind them. “We need to get Dave home before it gets any worse than what it already is.Text him, call him, blow up his phone. Hes not getting away with a grounding this time, Bro will make sure of it.”  
Dave growls as he runs through the park and climbs up a tree, slamming his fists against the truck. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but refuses to answer it. He knows he is going to be in deep shit for this, he grabs his phone out of his pocket and looks at all the missed calls, voicemails, and very angry texts from Bro. He just keeps clearing them off his lock screen, until he gets a call from D, he finally decides to answer it. “Yeah?” D sighs, “Where the hell are you?” “Dave looks around, trying to weigh his options. “I’m at a park, sitting in a tree. Why?” “Which park? I’m coming to get you, Bro is getting madder by the minute and staying away is making it worse.” “I’m in the park in the woods, the one with the cobblestone road. I’m sorry D, I just can’t take it anymore.” D sighs and gathers up his keys and jacket, “Don’t apologize to me Dave, you know who you should be begging for mercy from.I’ll be there shortly.” D is getting ready to leave when Bro comes out and stops him dead in his tracks. “Where ya goin’?” “I’m going to go get Dave, Bro. I’ll be back shortly.” Bro stiffens and growls, “So the little fucker decided to come home? I hope he knows what’s waiting for him, and I hope you do too. I’m not going easy on him this time D.” Dave nods his head and basically runs down the stairs and to his car.   
Dave jumps down and walks over to the road, he sits down on a boulder nearby waiting for D. He knows he should beg for forgiveness but that’s just not what he wants to do. He wants to challenge Bro, he wants to question his authority, he wants to know why he can’t ever do anything. He sees headlights flash a little farther down the road, he stands up and looks down at his feet. D pulls up and gets out, walking over to Dave. He can’t help the little bit of anger bubbling up. “What the fuck where you thinking!! Do you have any idea how much worse you’ve made this? How much more pissed off he is!! He is waiting for us right now as we speak. So get your act together and lets go.” “D, I am sorry. I didn’t mean for all this to happen.” D sighs and heads back to the car, Dave following him. He's concerned for his youngest brother but there isn't anything he can do to stop Bro from doing what he wants, this much he knows.”When we get home just apologize, don’t say anything else, don’t do anything else, just beg for forgiveness.” Dave rolls his eyes and looks out the window as they drive back, watching the people on the streets, heading home, going out to eat, and doing other things that he can’t even do.   
D watches the road, taking glances at Dave, watching the street light reflect off his face and shades. They pull into the complexes parking lot and D puts the car in park and shuts it off, locking the door before Dave can open it. He looks at D and then turns his head back to the front of the car, looking at the door. “I can already feel his energy and I know I’m in serious trouble. I just want to know why?” D sighs and looks at him, taking off his shades, his candy red eyes reflecting in the light from the lamps. “I honestly don’t know, maybe because your the baby Dave, your Bro’s Lil’ Man, I’m assuming he doesn’t want you to grow up. He didn’t like it when I did or when Dirk did. He’s just set in his old ways, where the fledglings weren’t allowed out until they turned eighteen but I told him that times were changing and he let go some of those ways except a few. One of your punishments was going to be one of those ways and I tried talking him out of it but he won’t listen now.” D looks up as he sees Bro’s body enter the doorway, arms crossed and body tensed, waiting for them to get out of the car.  
Dave looks up and visibly stiffens, now concerned for his own safety. D sighs and unlocks the doors, getting out and walking towards Bro. Dave follows, trying to hide behind D and keeping his head lowered. Bro walks over and grabs Dave by the arm and pulls him upstairs, D following and closing the doors as he goes. “Bro, I’m sorry. I truly am sorry!!” Bro growls and Dave shuts up and freezes, he lets go of Daves arm and walks across the living room. “Get over here now boy!” Dave flinches and walks over, Bro grabbing him by the chin, his eyes going black as he bares his teeth at Dave. “I don’t want to hear your apologies boy! You disrespected me and the rules of this household! Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades, “Your ‘rules’ are from the old ways Bro, it’s not the way things are now. I’m old enough to go out by myself and to do things! Why can’t you see that!” “Don’t you dare talk back to me Dave! This is my house. They are my rules and what I say goes! Do you understand me!?” Dave growls back at him and bares his teeth, challenging him. D gasps and shakes his head and Dirk freezes where he stands. “Dirk go to your room, now.” D looks at him pleadingly. “Ambros he didn’t mean it, he’s just a kid.” Bro growls and grabs Dave by the jaw tight enough to leave bruises. “You dare to challenge me boy! I will show you what we do to disobedient fledglings!” He lets go of his chin and Dave growls deeper, Bro then smacks him across the face, sending his shades flying across the room. His eyes are wide and his pupils are covering up most of his bright red irises.   
He backs up, getting ready to make a run for his room as Bro advances on him. “Fuck you Bro! And your stupid fucking rules!” Dave turns and runs to his room, Bro hot on his heels, he slams his bedroom door closed just as Bro got to the doorway. “Open this door Dave or I’m going to break it down!” Dave huffs and heads toward the fire escape, opening up his window just as Bro breaks down his bedroom door, he grabs Dave and pulls him back in the room, pinning him to the wall. D is trying to plead with Bro but to no avail. “Bro please don’t do this! I’ll make sure he won’t act out again and I’ll take him to that boarding school. Your going to ruin his life if you do this!” Bro growls deeper and snaps at D. “This is his punishment! This is what he gets for acting out! No one will ever want to work with or be with him after this. Maybe this will teach him!” Dave's eyes go back to normal and his teeth still poke out of his mouth, he knows what they are talking about. “Bro please don’t, I won’t ever do anything bad again. I’ll listen to you, I’ll follow the rules just please don't do this!” Bro snarls at him, “You don’t get to plead now Dave, you brought this on yourself and you dare to run away?! You should have been begging for mercy the moment you stepped foot inside earlier tonight!”  
Dave whines as Bro makes him bare his neck to him, biting down on it. Dave tries to push him off but isn’t able to. D covers his mouth and backs away, Bro pulls away blood trailing down his face and down Dave’s neck. Dave slides down the wall as Bro walks away, pushing past D to his room slamming the door shut. Tears roll down Dave’s face as he reaches a hand up to his neck and touches where he was bit. He looks at D who runs to the restroom to get towels and other medical supplies. Dirk peaks out of his room to see D running to the bathroom and running back towards Dave’s room with towels and other things and follows him. D rushes over to Dave. “Here Dave let me help you.” He goes to press the towel against his neck and dave lashes out. “Go away! Leave me alone!” He looks away, trying to look anywhere but at D or Dirk. “Please just leave me alone D. Just leave all the stuff and leave.” D sighs and puts everything down and walks away, “Use my bathroom to clean up when your ready Dave. I’m sorry.” D walks out knowing what this is going to mean for Dave now, hes marked by an elder, meaning he was disobedient and needed to be put in place, no one is going to want to be with him now. That mark means a lot of things are going to change for Dave now, and Dirk and D are going to have to help him through it all.


	2. The Mark

Dave grabs a towel, looking at the blood on his hand and wiping it off before he presses another towel to his neck.He tries to fight back sobs as tears roll down his face, he’s a Strider and Striders don’t cry. He gets up and walks over to the mirror in his room, looking at all the blood that’s starting to dry on his shirt. He gathers up all the stuff and heads to D bathroom, looking at the mirror in there he pulls the towel off his neck. He sees the bite mark and anger starts to bubble up, he growls as he lashes out and punches the mirror, shattering it as glass goes into his hand. “FUCK, god dammit, piece of shit!” He holds his hand as he sees blood trickling down his knuckles. He sits down on the toilet and starts pulling out the shards, after he finishes he gets up and turns on the shower, gets undressed and waits for the water to heat up. He gets in after a few minutes, sucking in air as the water hits him and his wounds. He watches as the water runs red for a bit then to clear, tears roll down his cheeks covered by the water.  
He grabs the soap and starts washing his body and face, taking care around the bit and his hand. He hisses as soap gets into them, stinging as he cleans them out as best he can. After his washes off his body and his hair, he sits down in the tub and pulls his knees up to his chest and putting his forehead on his knees, letting the water run over his back. Dave starts to sob, letting the water mask his tears and the sounds that he is letting out. He stays there until the water runs cold, he shuts off the shower and gets out, wrapping a towel around himself and drying off his hand. He rummages through the medicine cabinet looking for gauzes and peroxide, he finds them and rinses out his knuckles and dabs them dry afterwards. Dave wraps his knuckle’s up in a gauze, he walks back to his room quickly and closes his broken door, pushing a chair up against it to deter anyone from coming in.   
He looks around as he realizes D had come in here and cleaned up the blood and gave him extra blankets and pillows, along with a glass of water and some food. He looks at his computer and sees his shades sitting there, he gets dressed and puts them on, grabbing his laptop and sitting on his bed. He looks at the water and sees there is also a cup of Coca-Cola as well, he picks it up and takes a sip, opening up his laptop and looks on pesterchum for Rose again. He clicks on her name and messages her once again. “hey rose i know its late but i dont know how to explain what happened tonight text me when you can” He knows she probably won’t answer him because it's late and everyone is basically asleep. He turns on his T.V. to the SYFY channel and closes his laptop and putting it back on his desk, walking back to his bed and getting under the covers. Dave puts his glasses on the bedside table and closes his eyes, hopefully trying to get some sleep. He knows it's futile but he should at least try.   
Dave knows that D or Dirk probably already informed the rest of their ‘clan’ for lack of a better word. They sit quietly on the couch while Dave does what he needs to do, they both just stare blankly at the T.V.. They hear movement from Bro’s room as he walks over to the kitchen rummaging through a few things and walking back to his room. The blood is cleaned off him and he doesn’t seem as pissed off but neither move to say or do anything. He heads back to his room and shuts the door. D and Dirk look at each other but neither said a word, D gets up and goes into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of whiskey and a glass and pours himself a drink. D walks back over and sits on the chair, crossing his one leg over the other and resting his hands on the armrests, glass in hand. Dirk stiffens as he hears a lot of movement from Bro’s room and flinches when he flings open his bedroom door, luggage in hand. Bro walks over, grabbing his keys and wallet. “I got called away on a business trip, I don’t know when I’ll be home, I’ll let ya know when I land.” He picks up the rest of his stuff and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Dirk visibly relaxes and D just sips his whiskey, his one hand digging into the arm of the chair. “He always does this, whenever something goes wrong or it gets to tough he runs. Always had, why did I think this would be any different. Now I gotta pick up the pieces because of him.” He drinks the rest of his drink and gets up, he grabs the bottle and brings it back over to the coffee table, pouring himself another drink. Dirk looks at him surprised from the sudden outburst. “It will get better D, Dave’s tough.” D looks at Dirk and sighs. “Yeah I know, that's not the point, the point is- nevermind. It’s late Dirk, head to bed and we will talk more in the morning, It’s been a long day.”   
Dirk nods and gets up, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen and bringing it with him. “Goodnight D.” “Goodnight Dirk, sleep well.” Dirk heads to his room and stops at D’s on the way, putting the glass of water on his side table. D takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning. It’s going to be a very long next few days. He losens up his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and leans back in the chair. He looks at his glass and chugs the rest of it. He stays up a little while longer, still drinking as he mauls over what he’s going to do to help Dave adjust now. He gets up after three more drinks and walks to this room, fumbling with his clothing. He opens the door to his bathroom, looking at the broken mirror and the bloody clothes on the floor and in the sink.He sighs as he throws his clothes in his hamper.. “Not dealin’ with this shit tonight” He walks back into his room and flops on his bed, falling asleep as his head hits the pillow.   
D wakes up in the morning and looks at his bedside table and smirks. He sits up and grabs the glass of water, chugging it. He looks around his room and gets up, he throughs on a pair of PJ pants and walks out heading to the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast for everyone before they wake up. He opens up the fridge grabbing eggs, bacon and the ingredients to make pancakes. Dirk wakes up to the smell of bacon and heads out to the kitchen in his boxers, stretching and looking at D. “Morning D, food smells good.” “Morning Dirk, it should all be ready shortly, is Dave up?” Dirk shrugs, “I heard his phone going off but i don’t know, would you like me to go check?” D shakes his head and continues to cook. “Nah, he will come out shortly. Let him sleep in.” Dirk nods and starts grabbing plates and cups to set the table. Dave wakes up shortly afterwards due to his phone going off, he looks at it and hits decline. Rose has been calling him all morning and he doesn’t want to talk over the phone, his throat hurts because of sobbing and his head hurts as well. He sits up and grabs the glass of water on his bedside table, take a sip of it to help soothe his throat.   
He sniffs the air and his stomach growls, he gets up and listens for Bro but all he hears is D and Dirk, he throughs on a shirt and slowly walks out. He walks very quietly past Bro’s room and slips into the kitchen. Dirk looks up at him and smirks. “Morning Dave, how are you feeling?” Dave shrugs and looks around, still on edge. “He’s not here, he went on a last minute business trip, you’ll be fine for a bit.” D says as he starts plating the food. Dave nods and sits down at the table, visibly relaxing. “How long will he be gone for?’’ “We don’t know yet kiddo, but I’ll make sure he texts me when he lands at the airport when he is coming home.” “Thanks D, we are going to have to go out so I can get stuff to fix my door and so Ican see if I can find something that will cover this up.” D sits down and nods his head. “Not a problem Dave, we will go out after breakfast.” They all start eating as an uncomfortable silence falls over the table. Dave sighs and looks at them. “Guys I’ll be fine, I know i really fucked up but I’ll figure it out. I just won’t be out and around much while he’s home. I’m the same Dave I was before.” They both nod and look at each other, Dirk smirks at Dave. “After we go shopping you want to play some video games? I can beat your ass in Mario Kart again.” Dave smirks back at him. “Your on, I bet I can beat you though.” D chuckles as he watches his younger brothers banter, they finish up breakfast and go to their respective rooms to get dressed.  
D is sitting on the chair by the time Dirk and Dave come out. They look at each other then at D, Dave shrugs and heads towards the door. “We’re ready whenever you are D.” D gets up and follows them, grabbing his keys and wallet. Dirk heads downstairs with Dave following him as D locks up the apartment. They get downstairs when D realizes that Dave put a big bandaid across the bite mark to make it somewhat inconspicuous to everyone around. They get to the car and get in, D looks back at Dave. “We are going to go and get you a new door and lock first then to the supermarket. We can do our food shopping while we are there as well, we are running low on a few things and I rather not the groceries go bad while we get your door.” Dave looks up from his phone and nods at D. “Sounds good.” D pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards the shopping complex a few blocks away. He knows there is a Home Depot up there that they can go to to get him a new door, and a really strong lock. “I was thinking Dave, maybe we should by two doors and I’ll hire a construction crew and have them put a door from your room into my bathroom since your right next door, that way you don’t have to sneak around all the time.” Dave looks up at D, “Are you sure? That’s a lot of work and I don't want to intrude on you. I’ll be fine.” D shakes his head, glancing back at him. “It’s fine kiddo, I rather you be comfortable in your own home then to be sneaking around all the goddamn time.” Dirk looks back at Dave, “It will be fine Dave, but I also think it's a good idea. It will give you space from Bro if you need it.” Dave nods and goes back to his phone, reading through all of Rose’s messages.   
Dave looks up at Dirk and kicks the back of his seat. “I can’t believe you told Rose! Who else did you tell!” “I only told Rose and Roxy! Chill man I didn’t think you would want to talk to anyone about it!” “That is besides the point Dirk! You shouldn’t have told anybody about anything until I was ready to talk about this!” Dave kicks the back of his seat again making D chime in with a low warning growl. “Knock it off! I am warning both of you! Stop kicking my seats and stop telling people shit!” Dave freezes instantly at the growling and shirks down, instinctively covering his neck. Dirk whips his head around to D, as he glances in the mirror and sees Dave’s state. “Shit! I’m sorry Dave. I didn’t realize.” Dave shakes his head, “It’s fine D. I-I honestly don’t know why I did that.” D glances at Dirk, concern on both their faces. “We are almost there, I’ll go look at locks while you guys go look at the doors. Okay?” Dirk nods and so does Dave as they pull into a spot. They all file out and D follows behind them as Dirk and Dave bicker with each other.   
Dave and Dirk head towards the door section as D goes towards the locks, he grabs a cart knowing they will probably have to pick up a few other things as well. Dirk swings his arm around Dave’s shoulders as they walk. “I’m sorry Dave, I really am but look on the bright side that’s an awkward conversation you won’t have to have.” Dave glares at him as they walk towards the aisle. “Again not the point Dirk! Rose has been blowing up my phone, asking me if I need anyone to talk to if to let her know so she can contact one of her friends! Or if I need somewhere to stay cause her and Roxy both offered me a place to stay. I just didn’t appreciate it man. Next time anything bad happens to me let me talk to Rose or Roxy about it.” Dirk puts his hands up in defeat. “Alright Dave, you got it. Now let's look at some doors for you.” They go through and pick out two nice oak doors and have them loaded onto a hand truck. D picked out two new locks for Dave’s door and one for the bathroom door. He also picked up so framing for the doors and handles for them as well. He also grabbed some sheets to put down on the floors to protect them.   
D heads towards the door section just as he sees them round the corner with the two new doors. “You guys find what you needed?” Dave nods and cocks an eyebrow, gesturing towards the cart of stuff. “It’s stuff I figured we would need to get and I didn’t think anyone would want to come back out for this stuff last minute.” The younger siblings look at each other and shrug, Dirk pulling the hand truck with the doors on it to the check-out, D following them. They pay for their items and load up the car. They all get in and head to the supermarket, it’s about a ten minute drive from the Home Depot. Dave sits in the back, awkwardly texting back Rose and letting her know that he is fine and that he will let her know if he needs a place to stay. He also let her know what D is doing for him to make him more comfortable to be at home while Bro is there.   
TG: bro isnt even home right now  
TG: he left to go on a trip the same night and probably wont be back for a while  
TG: he always does this so its nothing new and the days he spends away gets longer and longer each time  
TT: That is very like Ambros to do this, I know but this might possibly be the best thing for both of you right now. He was very angry at you for what you did, rightfully so but you also had every right to be upset about what happened and how it went down. Most of the time space away is a very good thing and when he comes back, maybe everything will go back to the way it was, not fully but you know what I mean.  
TG: yeah i know i gtg rose we are almost at the store see ya  
TT: Goodbye Dave.   
Rose sighs as she looks at her phone, she hopes everything will be alright but will help Roxy get the spare bedroom ready, just in case. They Striders pull up to the store and park, they walk into the store. D grabs a cart as Dave and Dirk follow him, going up and down the aisles grabbing things they need and putting them in the cart. D looks over at them and smirks, “Why don’t you guys grab yourself a snack or two and a drink for yourselves then go get whatever Dave needs for his neck, alright?” They nod at them and break off, grabbing themselves some snacks and drinks and putting them in the cart. Afterwards they go to the make-up section, going through it. They grab concealer close to Dave’s skin tone along with foundation, some setting powder and made sure that all the stuff was water-proof so that none of it will come off if he is outside. They also grabs some stuff to apply the make-up, sponges and a brush.   
They head back to D with all the stuff and D shakes his head. “You forgot a color corrector, setting spray and make-up remover. We will all go back and grab that stuff so you get the right things, you also got the worst make-up to use on your skin.” The younger siblings look at each other, eyebrows cocked then look at D. “Look when your a director you gotta know this stuff, I also learned from Bro who learned from his profession.” They both shrug and go on with shopping, and after they are done they head back to the make-up section and put back all the stuff they got and D grabbed all the stuff that Dave will need and put it in the cart. They head to the check-out line and start putting all the stuff on the conveyor belt. Dave looks up and notices a certain raven-haired boy standing at the register, checking them out. Dave freezes and grabs DIrks arm, “You remember how I snuck out?” “Yeah Dave, who can forget.” “I accidentally dropped my headphones on that kids lap at the park.” Dirk’s head shoots up and he looks at Dave. “You did what?” “I know Dirk, I know. I got out of there before he could spot me but he has my headphones on the register. I don’t know what to do.” Dirk groans and grabs D, “Dave dropped his headphones while he was out one day and that guy has them behind the counter, I guess he found them.” D raises an eyebrow and smirks at Dave. “Then just ask for them back, he looks around your age, I bet he will understand.”   
Dave walks up to the register while Dirk and D finish up loading the groceries onto the belt. Dave looks back at them and D walks up to him and puts his hand on Dave’s shoulder. “Hi there, John is it?” He says looking at his name tag. John smiles up at D, “Yes sir, how are you today? Did you find everything alright?” D nods and smirks at him, “My brother here, lost his headphones while he was out the other night and it looks like you found them.” John perks up, “Oh really?!? That’s awesome! I’m glad you guys came in then” John grabs the headphones and gives them to Dave, who takes them out of his hand, lingering there a bit longer then what was necessary. “Thank you man. I thought they were gone for good.” John blushes lightly as he smiles. “Not a problem, I’m glad they got back to you. I’m pretty sure a crow dropped them in my lap.” Dave smirks at him and scratches the back of his head. D smiles a bit and ruffles his hair. “Alright you two, I’d like to pay for the groceries and get home so we can fix the door without all this flirting going on. Johns eyes widen and his cheeks flush a deep red, “Yes sir, I’m sorry.” Dave’s cheeks flush red as he punches D in the arm. Dirk stands to the side and snickers at them.  
John bags the rest of the groceries as Dave and Dirk load them back into the cart and D pays for them. D slips John Dave’s cell phone number and smirks. “That’s Daves number, have a good day.” Johns stutters and shoves the card into his pocket. “Have a good day as well sir!” Dave shoots a look at D and hastily walks out of there. “Really D, you had to do that? You probably scared the shit out of him! Not to mention you embarrassed me in front of someone who doesn’t know us or what we are, then you gave him my number? Bro will never let me speak to a human, let alone date one.” They start loading up the car as Dave is grumbling away as Dirk and D are getting every bit amusement out of it they possibly can. They pile into the car as Dave quiets down. “Look Dave, his your age and since I’m planning on sending you guys to normal schools instead of being homeschooled then you need friends. I know Dirk has Jake so you should be able to have a mortal friend as well.” Dave and Dirk look at each other, “Really? How are you going to swing that with Bro?” Dirk asks. D looks at them and sighs, “It was already the plan and I talked to him this morning and he still wants to go forth with it, he thinks it will help you Dave. Maybe it will, maybe it won’t but it's worth a shot. You guys are starting in the fall.”   
The boys look at each other excited, Dirk just turned seventeen and will be Junior and Dave just turned sixteen and will be a sophomore. They get back to the apartment and unload everything, they put away the groceries and sit down in the living room. “So are you guys excited? I know it’s a lot in the past few days to take in but it will get better and this should help. He's on board with it as much as he can be, the school is public and it has a bunch of music classes and a bunch of Tech classes as well as photography and a few other subjects. We think this will be the best fit for both of you.” Dave nods and looks at Dirk, whose eyes are practically glowing behind his shades. Dave looks at D and asks a very serious question. “What about our shades? Won’t people ask questions or suspect something?” D smirks at him and sits back and Dirk wipes his head towards D. “You guys will be fine, they are allowing you guys to wear them at all times due to a condition that makes your eyes sensitive to light.” Dirk nods and looks at Dave who looks very excited and concerned at the same time. “It will be alright Dave, nothing bad will happen, I’ll be there to make sure of that.” Dave relaxes slightly and sits back, D gets up to make dinner. “Since I talked to Bro this morning I might as well tell you guys he said he probably won’t be back for at least a month, maybe more.” Dirk shrugs and turns on the T.V., handing a controller to Dave. “That’s cool, it will give us time to get everything done.” D nods, Dave stays quiet as the game loads and once it opens he smirks. “You are so on Dirk! You better not cheat this time!” “Who me? Cheat? I’d never!!” “Bullshit!”   
They play a few rounds, Dirk beating Dave’s ass each time. “You rigged this game, I don’t know how but you did!” D chuckles as he sets up the table and puts the food down. “Alright you guys can play more afterwards, foods ready.” They both get up and head to the table, sitting down at their seats. “So we will go school shopping for you guys at the end of this month. They sent us a list of what you guys will need.” “Don’t they only do that for like 3rd graders?” “Usually but since you have been homeschooled all your life and so have we they sent us one so we can be prepared.” They continue eating, “Dirk your in all honors classes, and they might let you skip a grade and graduate this year if you do well and Dave they have you in all Junior classes because of how well you did last year and just skipped you to Junior, so both of you will need to do your best this year.” They both nod and look at D. “So Dirks a Senior and I’ll be a Junior? That’s awesome.” Dirk nods in agreement, they finish up dinner and put the plates in the sink.   
Dirk and Dave go back to playing Mario Kart, as D cleans up. He comes out and sits down on the chair watching them as they play. Dave pushes Dirk, who elbows him back. “Stop cheating!” “I’m not” “Liar!” “Maybe if you weren’t such a sore loser you wouldn’t be calling me a cheater!” “I am not!” “You are too!” “Guys calm down, it’s just a game.” They both glares daggers at him and he puts up his hands. “Why don’t you guys go play in Dirk’s room after this round? I got to make some calls and do some work and I don’t want people hearing you guys screaming and shouting at each other.” They finish the round and head to Dirk’s room, plopping on the bed, Dirk turns on the console and T.V. and sits down next to Dave, handing him a controller again. “Maybe if your not such a sore loser this time, I’ll give you something for being a good sport.” Dave’s eyebrows shoot up and he groans a little. “You really don’t play fair do you?” “No, no I don’t but you love it when I’m an ass anyways.” Dave sits up and huffs, “You are so on Dirk.” “Bring it Dave.” They play a few rounds, Dave keeps on losing and Dirk keeps on winning. Dave is trying to be a good sport about it to get his prize at the end but it’s getting so much harder not to curse at him. “I see your getting aggravated Dave, how about I up the ante? You keep your cool after this round I won’t torture you to much when I give you your prize but if you don’t I’ll make it very long and drawn out to the point where your begging me. Deal?” Dave gulps and shifts slightly, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my fan fiction, I really apperciate it and I am hoping everyone is liking it so far. I can't wait to start getting to the good stuff, there might even be some smut next chapter. Stay tuned!


	3. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides to give his brothers their welcome home present since they've been gone for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Just a warning this chapter is basically all sex, I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I hope you all enjoy it though. Happy Saturday!

Dave's knuckles turn white as he grips the controller, trying not to lose control. He needs to keep his head if he is ever going to get his sweet reward. Dirk usually does this when he knows he can’t control himself and wants to fuck with his head. The round ends and Dirk puts down his controller on the bedside table and grabs Dave’s controller out of his hand, setting it down next to his. Dave shivers slightly as Dirk puts his hand on either side of Dave, pressing his lips to Dave’s cheek. Dave looks down at Dirk’s jeans, seeing the bulge in the front, making his jeans start to get tighter as well. Dirk smirk at him and pulls off his shades as well as Dave’s, amber eyes meeting ruby red eyes, lust in them. Dirk pushes Dave down and pulls off his own shirt as Dave struggles to get his off. He chuckles and helps Dave, tossing his shirt to the side, Dirk grinds his hips down on Dave’s, inciting a whimper from the younger brother. Dirk leans over and starts peppering kisses all over Dave’s chest and torso, kissing every scar on his body. Dave watches through half-opened eyes.  
Dirk reaches his jeans and starts to un-do them, pulling them off Dave and tossing them aside. Dave’s erection strains against his boxers as Dirk pulls off his pants and discarding them. Dave looks over Dirk’s body, stopping on his crotch and licking his lips. Dirk smiles and spreads Dave’s leg’s, pressing their pelvises together and leaning over Dave. He grinds down on Dirk and groans lightly, Dirk presses harder against him and moans. “Fuck Dave, lets not go to fast, I wanna make this last a little while.” Dave nods his head and wraps his arms around his neck, bringing his face closer and kissing him. Dirk groans into his mouth and kisses him deeply, nipping and sucking at Dave’s lip. Dirk flipps them over, Dave sitting on top while Dirk is on the bottom, forcing Dave to straddle him. Dirk’s hands roam all over Dave’s body, grabbing at his ass and messing with his nipples. Dave arches his back, pressing his body closer to Dirk’s, he kisses down his chest and starts nipping and suck at the skin until he reaches Dave’s nipple. He starts to suck on it, making Dave moan and grind down on him.  
Dirk growls lightly, making Dave shutter and grab onto him tighter. “D-Dirk, please, I need you, I need some normalcy, whatever about this that is normal. Please Dirk.” Dave pants out. Dirk looks at Dave and sees the needing and wanting in his eyes. He pulls him in for another deep kiss, pulling off Dave’s boxers and Dave doing the same to Dirk. They pull apart so Dirk and grab the lube and so Dave can get into position. Dave lays on his back, with his feet resting on the edge of the bed, Dirk kneels between them and kisses his inner thigh, making Dave gasp and squirm. “Dirk please.” He smirks, “I love it when you beg Dave, I know I said I wouldn’t but it’s just too hot not too.” He trails kisses up and down Dave’s thigh, nipping and sucking in somes spot. He bites down particularly in one spot and sucks there as well, making a mark on his thigh. Dave moans as his cock throbs and bounces on his stomach. Dirk lubes up one finger and puts some on Dave, sliding his finger into him. Dave pants and grips the sheets, “Dirk please, I need more. I want you, please, I want your cock.”  
Dirk growls a bit deeper, sliding a second finger into Dave, pumping them slowly in and out and stretching out his hole. Dave moans and pants, rocking his hips with Dirk’s fingers. Dave looks down at Dirk with lust filled eyes, mouth slightly agape. Dirk groans and stands up, his cock throbbing. He nestles in between Dave’s thighs, lubing up his dick and on Dave more, lining his cock up, teasing Dave by just putting very light pressure on his hole. Dave grips the sheets harder, trying to thrust down but Dirk is holding him in place. “Please Dirk. I need you, don’t keep making me beg.” Dirk smirks and slowly slides into Dave, holding himself still until Dave gets used to him. Dave arches his back and nods at Dirk, who slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, making both of them moan. “Dirk please, go faster.” Dirk rolls them over, making Dave straddle him again, and so he can go deeper into Dave. Dave whimpers as he lifts himself up and back down, Dirk meeting him with every thrust. Dave pants and moans as Dirk kisses and nips at his chest. Dave starts moving faster and breathing unevenly, Dirk moans as he feels Dave tighten around him, he rolls them back over and angles himself to hit Dave’s prostate. Dave lets out a loud moan as Dirk hits his sweet spot over and over again. “Dirk! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Dave screams out Dirks name as he cums all over his stomach and chest, tightening even more around Dirk, making Dirk spill his load deep inside him and moan out Dave’s name.  
Dirk slowly pumps in and out of Dave until he his fully out of him, he lays beside Dave as they ride out their bliss. Dave whines slightly at the lost of being full and as Dirk’s seed spills out of him. Dirk smirks and inserts a butt plug into Dave to keep the rest of his cum from falling out, Dave whimpers slightly and looks at Dirk. “I don’t want you making a big mess in my bed, especially since I plan on doing more when your ready. I’ve missed you and I’m sure D did too.” Dave smirks at him and rolls over onto his stomach. “Give me about ten minutes and we can go again. I missed you guys too. I’ll probably give D his welcome home special in a few days if you plan on doing rougher things to me.” “Not right now, I thought I’d keep it nice and sweet besides plugging you up, which I am also sure D will love.” Dave cocks an eyebrow as Dirk disappears behind him, messing with the butt plug, pulling it so that the largest section just stretch Dave out more and then lets it go for Dave’s hole to suck back in again. “Dammit Dirk, why you gotta be such a tease.” “I’m always a tease and I’m always ready. I just want to fill you up more so that when D comes in he can fill you up as well until your nice and full, then we will plug you back up and have a nice long rest> Sound good?” Dave moans and nods his head. “That sounds fucking fantastic Dirk.” Dave’s cock throbs again at the thought, he wiggles his ass at Dirk who takes it as a go ahead. He removes the butt plug and puts it on the side table. Dave whines as he feels the emptiness, he knows it won’t be long until Dirk is inside him again.  
Dirk smiles as he slowly slides back into Dave, reveling in the warmth of Dave. He didn’t realize how much he misses his brother until he is gone for a while. He slowly pumps his hips and Dave pushes back on him, he grabs Dave’s hips and thrusts into him a bit roughly making Dave moan loudly. “Fuck Dirk, I missed this.” “Me too Dave, me too.” Dirk pants out as he thrusts harder and faster, the sounds of skin slapping together and of their moans fill the air. D sits out in the living room, patiently waiting his turn. He knows he’s not the only one who missed Dave. He smirks as they start getting louder. Dirk flips Dave over and pinned his arms above his head, thrusting into him deeply. Dave chanting profanity after profanity. Dirk growls as he smashes their lips together, biting and sucking at each others. Dirk hits Dave prostate again making him see stars, “Fuck Dirk! If you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold out.” He keeps himself at that angle and thrusts harder, making Dave clench around him, Daves back arches as he cums again, covering his and Dirks chest. Dirk thrusts into him a few more times and moans as he cums inside his younger brother for the second time tonight. He pulls out after a few moments and plugs Dave back up, he plops down next to him and cuddles up to him. “I’ll let D have you in a little while, rest up. You’re gonna need it.” Dave cuddles back up to Dirk, taking his scent in.  
They fall asleep in bliss as D sets up his bedroom for him and Dave. He knows he has got to be gentle with Dave since everything with Bro. He also knows how Dirk can be with Dave, so he’s pretty sure they are finished for the night and are cuddled up in bed. D will go and wake them up in about an hour or so, that way he can have his turn with Dave. He walks around and picks up some of the trash as he waits for them. He then calls Bro to see how he’s doing wherever he is. Bro looks at his phone as he sits in his hotel room, he picks it up. “Whaddya want D?” “Nothing, I was just checking up on you. Seeing how the job is going, the usual.” “ It’s goin’ well, same ole same ole. It’s pretty late there, so whaddya doin’ up?” “Mmm, just waiting for my homecoming present is all, Dirk just got his so I’ll probably be getting mine in an hour.” Bro grunts, “That’s gonna be nice. How’s he doin’?” “He seems alright, for now. THere is probably some mental damage that he will probably have to get checked out when he comes to terms with everything but he’s a lot less tense without you here.” “Ya I bet he is, I will probably stay away for a bit, like I said before. I gotta go D, duty calls.” Bro hangs up and D stares at his phone, a bit disappointed.  
D throws the phone down on the couch and walks back to his bedroom and sits down on his bed, he might as well take a little snooze to keep his energy up as well. He sets an alarm on his watch for an hour. That way he can wake up Dave and have his present. Dirk wakes up a little while later and looks at Dave, he traces his scars and traces the new wound that is already starting to scar. He takes in all his younger brothers features, watches his breathing as he sleeps and at the slight bruises on his hips and thighs that are starting to appear. He looks at his brothers ass and sees the plug is still in place and smirks. He looks over Dave one more and starts to kiss his face, neck, and back. He reaches his ass and he starts messing with his plug. Dave stirs ever so slightly, Dirk smiles and rolls him over onto his back, his dick has already began to become erect. He smiles and kisses the tip of Dave’s penis, taking it into his mouth and sucking ever so slightly. He might as well give Dave a nice wake up call.  
Dave begins to wake up to something warm and wet around his cock, he moans as he feels Dirk’s pierced tongue swirl around his head. He opens up his eyes to see amber ones staring back at him. “Fuck Dirk, ain’t no resting period is there?” Dirk hums and takes more of him in his mouth, sucking in all the right places. Dave fists his hand in Dirk’s hair and thrusts into his mouth, panting. Dirk knows Dave doesn’t last long when he blows him, and he lets Dave do what he wants to to his mouth as he jerks himself off along with Dave’s thrusts. Dave moans loudly as he releases into Dirk’s mouth, Dirk hums as he swallows every drop. He moans around Dave’s cock as he releases into his own hand. “Time to wake up Dave, can’t have D waiting too long.” Dave moans as he sits up and stretches, he looks at Dirk and grabs his glasses and puts them on. “I’ll see you in the morning Dirk.” Dirk smirks and rolls over, “See ya in the morning, have fun!” Dave shuffles over to D’s room just as he is waking up as well, he knocks on the door. “Come in!” Dave walks in a smiles at D.  
D sits up and looks over Dave, the small bruises on his hips, the hickey on his inner thigh, and the scars on his chest. He stands up and walks over to Dave, putting a hand on the back of his head and bringing him into a hug. “I missed you kiddo.” “I missed you too D. It felt so long even though it’s only been a month.” D kisses the top of his head, and picks him up making Dave hook his legs around his waist. D grabs Dave’s ass and kisses him, pinning him against the wall. Dave whines and kisses D back, wrapping his arms around his neck. D pulls away and looks at Dave, pulling off his glasses and setting them down. Dave looks up at D and smiles at him, “Dirk left you a present as well and I think you will like it very much.” D cocks an eyebrow and kisses Dave’s neck. “Oh yeah? I guess I will find out shortly won’t I?” Dave moans and nods, he moves them to the bed with Dave on top of D. Dave can feel D’s erection through his boxers, he gets up and kneels in front of D. He pulls off D’s boxers and licks his lips as D looks down at his through hooded eyes.  
Dave takes the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pulling off with a wet pop. D groans as Dave licks from the base of his dick to the very tip, feeling the metal ball of Dave’s tongue piercing. He thanks Bro for allowing the younger siblings to get them done because they make getting blow jobs so much better. He take’s D back into his mouth, sucking in all the right places. Dave looks up at D, mischief in his eyes. D sits up on his elbows trying to get a better idea of what Dave is about to do. D bobs his head up and down, relaxing his throat, D’s eyes go wide as Dave takes all of him in his mouth and throat. He moans deeply and closes his eyes. “Fuck Dave, if you keep doing that I’ll explode.” Dave hums and keeps doing what he is doing, making D tense up and breathes unevenly. He throws his head back as he cums into his younger brothers throat, Dave moans and swallows every bit.  
He pulls off of D and stands up, he looks at D who looks back at him. “Fuck Dave, that was amazing, now commere.” Dave gets up and lays down next to D, who pulls him close and kisses his neck. D reaches around to grab lube and Dave chuckles and rolls over, presenting his ass to D whose eyes go a bit wide. “Fuck, why do you boys do this to me?” He grabs the butt plug and pulls it out, slipping a finger in in its place. Dave moans as D swirls his finger around, using Dirks cum and a little bit of lube to make it more comfortable for Dave. He thrusts his finger in and out, adding a second one. Dave moans lightly and pushes back on his fingers. D groans as he removes his fingers and lubes up his cock with his other hand and lines it up with Dave’s hole. He pushes in all the way down to the base, just so Dave can get used to him. Dave moans and tries so rock back and forth to get D to move but he keeps him as still as he could. D slowly pulls out and then thrusts back in, he does that a while as Dave moans underneath him.  
D pulls out and flips Dave over, kissing him and biting at his lips and trailing down his neck. Dave whines at the loss and he looks up at D almost begging him with his eyes. D smirks at him and thrusts back into him, he picks up the pace of his thrusts and latches onto Dave’s chest. He bites and sucks at him, making the skin turn bright red and purplish blue. He loves the way Dave reacts to him and the assault of different feelings he is getting. D moves around to hit Dave’s sweet spot, Dave gasps as D hits it very lightly making D speed up even more. Dave moans as his ass gets pounded away, his breathing becomes uneven and his moans become louder and more erratic. D pants lightly, he reaches up and grabs Dave’s hair, pulling it back making him arch his back and whimper. “F-fuck D!” D chuckles as he bites down on Dave’s nipple, pushing him over the edge and covering D’s chest with blobs of cum. He clenched tightly around D who keeps pumping his hips in and out until he feels himself shoot his load into Dave, making him shiver as he comes down from his high. D stays inside him and holds him close, making sure not to squash him underneath his body. He peppers kisses acrss Dave’s face and neck and chest, just to give him a little tlc before the next round.  
Dave groans as D pulls out and puts a different butt plug inside him, this one is a bit bigger and with little bumps on it. D smiles down at him as he rummages underneath the bed for some leather cuff restraints, a vibrator, a cock ring and a ball gag. Dave glares up at it and sits up. “Thought we were gonna take it easy this time around?” D stands up and starts putting restraints on the bed posts. “Yeah so did I but then you started making those noises and thought what the hell it’ll only be light bondage, as long as it's okay with you?” Dave thinks for a minute and then nods. “Yeah that's fine, three knocks right?” “Yup, and if your able to speak it’s apple juice.” Dave nods and gets into position, D latches him into the cuffs, making sure they aren't too tight but not loose enough for him to slip through. He then places the ring on Dave, making him whimper after that he puts the ball gag in his mouth. D pulls out the butt plug and slips the vibrator into him and stands back, admiring his handy work. D turns on the vibrator making Dave gasp and arch his back.  
He watches as Dave whimpers and whines behind the ball gag, he sits down on a chair and grabs a glass and some whiskey. He pours himself a drink as Dave struggles against the restraints, he wants so badly to cum but the ring around him is making it difficult. He looks over at D with pleading eyes, he turns off the vibrator to give Dave a little break. He needs to learn some self control if he wants to help Bro with his business. Dave breathes heavily behind the gag, he had a feeling D was going to do this, he knows D loves to edge him and Dirk. Dave moans as D turns it back on and up to the next setting, he struggles more against the confines as he can feel himself getting closer and closer. He makes muffled noises under the ball gag, making some drool slip out as he loosens up his jaw a bit. D can see some redness on Dave’s cock as well as some pre-cum the tries to escape the tip. He turns off the toy and moves back to the bed waiting for Dave’s noises to settle before he takes the vibrator out of Dave, afterwards he positions himself with Dave’s entrance and pushing inside of him. Dave throws his head back as D assaults his prostate.  
D thrusts into Dave harder and faster, getting himself closer to climax. He kisses and nips at Dave’s neck, breathing heavily. He undoes Dave’s bindings so he can roll them over so Dave can ride him. Dave bounces up and down on D, going all the way to the tip and then back down to the base. D groans as he watches his younger brother bounce up and down on his cock, he reaches up and absent mindedly grabs Dave’s hips, pulling him down harder and rougher with each up stroke. He moans around the ball gag and looks down at D with pleading eyes, making D swear under his breath. “Fuck Dave, you look so fucking hot right now.” He reaches up and takes the ball gag off Dave, spit connecting between his mouth and the ball. “Fuck D! Please I need to cum, I want to cum!” He whimpers out, as his dick throbs with need. D growls lightly, “Your such a good boy Dave.” It makes Dave shiver and whine as he takes the cock ring off of him, making Dave cum all over his chest and stomach, squeezing D in a vice like grip. D keeps thrusting in and out until he cums inside of him, holding him in place until Dave is done clenching around him. D holds him close afterwards, still seated deeply inside him. He rubs around Dave’s wrists and kisses him lightly on his head, waiting until he passes out to remove himself and re-insert the plug again. He gets up and grabs a warm cloth to clean Dave and himself off with, which he does carefully as not to disturb Dave. He then rubs some light cream around his wrists and ankles just incase of any friction burns.  
He then lays back down with him and covers both of them up, tomorrow Dave will be pretty sore and very full but he’s glad his brothers are home to help him relax and forget about what happened, at least for now anyways. Dirk wakes up the next morning and heads to dave’s room to wake him up so they can go and make breakfast for D since this usually is one of the days he sleeps in. He opens the broken door to see Dave isn’t there and remembers that he is most likely in D’s room with him. He slowly walks over to the other room and opens the door, seeing the basically identical brothers cuddled up together, Dave with his head on D’s chest and D’s arms wrapped around him. He decides to snap a few pictures, just in case, he also thinks about sending them to Bro, but he will do that later on. He walks over and gently wakes up Dave, who groans and slowly opened his eyes to see Dirk standing there. He rubs his palms into his eyes and stretches, feeling the plug was put back in.  
He groans quietly as he gets up, letting Dirks eyes run up and down him. He throws on a pair of boxers and walks out of the room, Dirk following behind him. He closes the door gently and walks out to the living room. “Good morning, I’m guessing y’all had fun last night? I know I did.” Dave stretches more and rubs his wrists. “Yeah we had a good time. Just a bit sore, why’d you wake me up? I was having a good dream.” Dirk smirks at him, “Well D usually sleeps in on Saturdays and I thought we would surprise him with breakfast in bed.” Dave huffs and walks towards the kitchen. “Sounds like a plan, wish you would have told me last night so I could have planned accordingly. I still have to shower and clean myself out since y’all decided to keep me plugged up last night.” Dirks tongue darts out to wet his lips, “Yeah, well, I want to get a few pictures of that before you do. I think D would really appreciate it and so would I.” Dave groans and looks at the time, it’s only nine in the morning and D usually doesn’t wake up till around noon. “Fine why not, but we gotta make it quick. We got some cooking to do.” He smiles as he follows Dave to the bathroom, he undresses as Dirk watches him and then does the same. They both get into the shower and Dirk bends Dave over, and kneels down. He gets his phone out to take pictures and pulls out the plug, making Dave shiver and gasps as his brothers cum runs out of his used hole and down his thighs.  
Dirk snaps a few pictures before putting his phone down on the sink and closing the curtain. He turns on the water as Dave stands up and turns towards him, he looks down to see Dirk is at half mast, and so is he. They make eye contact and dave turns around grabbing a bar of soap, he lathers up his hands and starts cleaning dirks body, cleaning every single spot until he reaches his crotch, he kneels down and wraps his hand around Dirks now fully erect cock and starts to jerk him off, the soap acting as a lubricant. Dave then reaches down and wraps his own hand around his cock, he trusts each hand at the same time, making Dirk's head fall back in an open mouth gasp. He works both of their cocks for a little while, he then stops making DIrk whine and look down at him. He stands back up and grabs both of their cocks together in one hand. He thrusts up and down, Dirk getting into the rhythm with him. He’d go up, Dirk would go down, they did this for a while until their breath started to becoming erratic and their thrusts as well. They are both moaning and panting by the time they cum all over their stomachs, they go limp against each other as they come down from their collective highs and finish showering and drying off. They head out to the kitchen to start making breakfast for themselves and for D. They have an amazing wake-up call for him when they are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are short, I've been writing at minimum 6 pages per chapter and the preview doesn't really do it justice.


	4. Good Morning Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger brothers decide to give D a wake up call, and a very nice one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so this chapter may be a bit boring and full of random pointless stuff but trust me it is for the plot of the whole writing. Thank you all who have been reading along. I got some important news for you guys at the end though!

The younger siblings start prepping everything they will need to make breakfast for D, they get out eggs, bacon, flour, milk, and other ingredients to make pancakes. They get out the pans and utensils and bowls to start making everything. Dave starts making the batter and Dirk works on the eggs, he mixes the spices into the eggs along with some milk and pours them into the pan after spraying it down with non-stick spray. Dave adds come cinnamon and chocolate chips to the batter just to give it a little flavor. He then sprays the griddle with non-stick spray as well and portions out the batter to pour onto the griddle. The sit in comfortable silence as they cook, they throw the bacon on the same griddle as the pancakes after they were done and plated up. They then put everything into the microwave so they will stay warm and set up the table, they both look at the time and it's already eleven o’clock so they decide it's time to go wake up their beloved older brother.   
They walk down the hall and into D’s room who is lying exactly where they left him when Dave woke up. They pull off the covers and look at his crotch which is already hard. “He must be having one good wet dream” Dirk says as he climbs over D onto the other side of the bed. Dave kneels down on the other side and grabs D’s cock which twitches in his hand. They both lick up one side of his cock and meet at the top, taking turns sucking at the tip. D stirs and moans in his sleep, making the boys work even harder to wake him up. Dirk cups his balls in his one hand and plays with they as Dave sucks and licks at his member. D groans as he feels someone start to suck on his balls, his eyes flutter open to see his younger brothers sucking and licking at him in earnest. “Fuck you boys are gonna be the death of me, ya hear?” Dirk chuckles and Dave hums, Dirk removes himself from his balls to help Dave. They both suck on a different side of his cock, meeting at the top to swirl their tongues around the head. D grips the sheets as the boys work to get him off. They’ve become experts at this, they stop as they feel D start to twitch and as pre-cum leaks steadily from the tip. They each wrapped a hand around his cock, with their mouths open and tongues hanging out. They jerk him off until he cums all over their faces and mouths. He moans as he does so, back arching slightly. “Good morning D!”, they say in unison. “Good morning indeed.” D says back.  
They work him until he relaxes and they wait until he opens up his eyes again to kiss each other and clean the cum off each others faces. D groans at the sight of them and covers his eyes. “You guys are horny little bastards.” “Yeah but you can’t say you didn’t like it, unless only your dick did?” “No Dirk I enjoyed it, alot. You guys should start waking me up like that every day.” Dave laughs and shakes his head. “Hell the fuck no. You wake up way to god damn early, but maybe we will start to do this on Saturdays for ya.” Dirk nods in agreement and gets up. “Your surprise isn’t over just yet though, get dressed and follow us when your ready.” The boys leave as D gets up and puts on boxers, he walks out and sees the spread of food on the table. “Alright, what did y’all do? Or what do you guys want?” “We don’t want anything D, we just thought it would be nice to do this for you. You work so hard and decided you needed a little break from it all.” “D smiles and ruffles both of their heads. “Thank you guys, I really appreciate it, now let's eat because I have the contractors coming out today.” They all sit in silence as they eat their breakfast, afterwards D goes and takes a shower and gets dressed. The boys clean up the kitchen and get dressed as well. They come back out and D is sitting in his chair with another cup of coffee and reading the paper.   
Dirk and Dave sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. and flip to Destination America. “So what time are they coming at D?” “Around two thirty to three o’ clock, they will be here for a few hours so I was thinking we would go out to the mall or something while they are here so they can do what the need to do without us being in the way.” Dirk and Dave nod in agreement and fist bump. D looks at them and smiles behind his paper, he thinks to himself on what the boys will need. “Dave can use a new pair of converse, so could Dirk. They are going to need backpacks as well as other school supplies, maybe we will go and do the school shopping first and then go to the mall as a reward if they are good. Maybe some new clothing as well, I could use some new dress shoes, maybe I will pick up Bro a new watch. He broke his last one a few weeks ago. The boys birthdays are also coming up soon. Dave wants to get his lips pierced and Dirk wants to get a tattoo of one of Dave’s characters from his comic. There is so much to do and so little time to do it.’ D comes back to reality when he hears a knocking at the door.  
He gets up and opens the door and shows the contractor around and tells him what he needs done. The contractor smiles up at the handsome blonde and shakes his hand. “Not a problem, I will get my best crew on it and we will be done by the end of the day. I’ll call ya when it's ready.” “Perfect, thank you for coming by on such short notice and please call me if you run into any issues.” D walks back out as the contractor starts making calls. “Lets go boys, we got a long day ahead of us.” They get up and follow D as they watch the contractor check out their brothers ass. They get downstairs and Dave decides to say something. “They guy was check you out D.” D looks at him and shrugs, “Yeah he can look all he wants but he can’t touch.” They get into the car and Dave sits up front with Dirk in the back seat. “So we are going to go school shopping for you guys first and then we are going to be going to the mall if you guys are patient enough and don’t cause a fuss.” “Yes D.” They say at the same time making D shiver slightly, he honestly hates it when they do that, it makes him uncomfortable but he loves his little brothers.   
The drive back towards the shopping complex they were yesterday, D is thinking as the boys banter back and forth. ‘We will go to Staples and grab all of their school supplies for them and then we will go to the mall a few miles down the road. Maybe we will go out for lunch this time, maybe Chipotle or something nice. OH! Maybe The Cheesecake Factory? They haven’t had that yet!’ D hums to himself as he glances at the boys. Dirk is chattering away about finally being able to see his friend Jake again and actually go to school with him. “He was gone for the summer Dirk, you need to chill out or your going to scare him away.” “Shut up Dave! We’ve been friends online for about three years before meeting in person.” “Guys what did I say?” “Sorry D” “Yeah, sorry D.” They pull into the parking lot and D looks at them both after he parks. “I have a list of what you both will need, now afterwards we are going to go have lunch at a place you’ve never been and then we will go to the mall to get some other stuff.” They both nod and get out and wait for D before they head to the store.   
They enter the store a grab a cart, it’s a bit busy today so D will have to watch Dave for any signs he is getting to overcome by everything. D looks at the list and pulls the boys over to a quiet corner. “So you guys will need a folder and notebook for each of your classes. You will need a binder, pens, pencils, erasers, highlighters, a calculator, pencil case, ruler, binder dividers, a planner, two locks for lockers, index cards, stapler, staple remover, scissors, flash drives, lunch box and flash drives. If you think you will need anything else we can grab it just incase.” Dave and Dirk look at D wide eyed. “Yikes man. Thats alot.” D shrugs and starts pushing the cart around. “Its fine, it's not like y’all won’t use this stuff anyways.” They walk towards the back to school stuff and look around. “Okay, so a different color for each subject and you both have eight classes each, so that sixteen notebooks and folders.” Dave groans as he picks out a different color for each subject as Dirk does the same. They put everything neatly in the cart and go off onto the next thing, they grab a few more supplies off the list before D sends Dave off by himself to go get a plastic reusable water bottle since non-reusable bottles and bags are not allowed.   
Dave turns the corner and runs into someone, “Oh fuck, sorry man. I didn’t see you.” John turns around and looks at Dave. “It’s not a problem, I should have been paying attention too.” Dave freezes as he realizes who it is, and goes to turn around. “Wait, aren’t you that guy that lost his headphones?” Dave stops and looks at him, “Yeah, I didn’t realize it was you, sup?” John smiles at him, “Nothing really. Just school shopping with my dad. What are you doing?” “Just going school shopping with my brothers.” “That’s cool, I haven’t seen you at my school are you new or do you go somewhere else?” “Well this is my first time going to a real school, me and my brother have been homeschooled for all our lives basically.” “That’s awesome! Wow! Do you know what school?” “No, D hasn’t told me that information yet.” John nods as he sees someone peeking around the corner. “Well I guess your brothers got concerned about you. The one with spiked up hair is watching us.” Dave groans and scratches the back of his neck. “I guess I should grab the water bottles and head back. I was nice running into you again, literally. You have my number right? Text me sometime.” John blushes and nods his head as Dave walks by and grabs what he needed, then heads back to his brother. “See ya Dave!”   
Dave waves back at him and rounds the corner running into D. “You get lost?” “Nah, just ran into that boy from the store.” D arches his eyebrows and looks at Dirk who smirks at him. “Alright, so we will talk about this later, we gotta finish shopping.” The boys follow behind D as they finish up shopping and head to check out. D starts chatting it up with Johns father who happened to get in line behind them as Dave awkwardly puts stuff up on the counter and loading the bagged bags into the cart. “So what school does your son go to?” “Oh he goes to Andrew H. High School or better known as Hussie Highschool by the youngsters. Where do your sons go?” D bites back a snarky comment and smiles at him. “They are actually my younger brothers and they are actually going to the same school. They’ve been homeschool until now.” “Oh that’s nice. What happened to your parents? I thought you looked too young to be a dad.” All the boys visibly tense at the question. “They left when I was 17 and our older brother was 18.” “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- `` ''It’s fine, Mr. Egbert.” D walks up and pays for the cart full of supplies and smiles back at him and John. “Have a good day and thank you for the lovely conversation.” “You as well Mr. Strider.” “Please, Mr. Strider is my older brother, you can call me D.” John’s dad nods and turns away to load up the cart with his son.   
Dave turns around and waves to John who waves back to him as they exit the store. D struts ahead of them and opens the trunk. “Well you will be seeing more of that boy soon I guess. I am also amazed at how well you did in the store. Maybe you can go out by yourself this week.” “Really?” “I don’t see why not, you have been really good so far with controlling yourself but the real test is going to be the mall. We aren’t going back to the apartment so you can have a break.” Dave nods his head nad breaths in deeply. He needs to, no he wants to prove himself to D, but not only to D but to Bro more so Bro then anyone else. They pile into the car after loading up and head to the mall. They pull into the basically full lot and get out and head inside. “So we will go get lunch first, then we will go shopping. I think we should hit the small stores first then the big stuff. So we are going to get you guys bookbags, new shoes, some new clothing and pick up something nice for Bro.” Dirk looks at D and chews the inside of his lip. “What are you planning on getting him?” D smirks and shrugs. “We will see what we can find.”  
D heads up to the third floor where all the resturants are and heads over to The Cheesecake Factory. “We are eating there?” Dave asks, a bit confused. “Yeah, it would be a nice treat and I can get a drink for myself since we will be here for a while.” Dirk sighs, D knows he hates that you drink and that Bro drinks and smokes. He always tells them that it is unhealthy and they should take better care of themselves, but they are basically immortal, no matter how long they drink or smoke they won’t get sick or anything. They walk into the resturant and they walk up to the host stand, a very cheery young lady greets all of them and brings them to the table. They all sit down and look over the menu’s, the server comes over and takes down their drinks and brings them over bread and butter. She of course I.D.’s D because of how young he looks and goes and gets them. They order their food and wait for it to come out.  
They eat some of the bread as D sips on his drink and scrolls through emails on his phone. “What are you reading?” D looks at Dave and puts down his phone. “I have some business emails I have to reply to and I have a new trip I have to plan out for the winter around Christmas.” “You’ll figure it out D, you always do.” D smiles fondly at his younger brothers and clears his throat. “Well that trip is going to be a family trip, everyone is going. Its mostly for doing interviews and launching my new movie but we will be there for two weeks. You guys will miss a few days of school but I want you guys to have fun. So do well, study and keep your grades up, if you fail any classes or have a failing grade by then you will not be going on the trip. Understood?” They both nod as they server brings over the food and sets it down, lunch goes without any issues.   
D pays for lunch and they walk out of the resturant and down to the second floor, D heads straight to the Loui Vuitton so the boys can pick our bags they like. He knows they are in highschool but he had a designer bag when he went to boarding school. Dirk basically gravitates to the bag, its a black Loui Vuitton backpack with the orange LV symbols all over it, Dave didn’t find one he liked so the head to another store. They enter the Gucci store and Dave’s eye grow wide as he see’s this red Gucci Rusack with white Gucci symbols over it and black leather straps to hold the top flap down. They pay for the bag and head out of the store, both the boys had them bagged up so they wouldn’t get dirty and so people also don’t know what they bought. Dave is holding a plain black bag and Dirk is holding a plain white one. They walk to the other stores to pick up new shoes. Dave gets a new pair of red converse and Dirk gets an orange pair. They continuosly thank D for everything he is doing and has een doing. They both know they very much well off then what their brothers let on.   
The hold their bags in one hand as they go to Primark to go clothes shopping. D grabs a basket cart they have and pulls it along, the boys grab some skinny jeans, shirts, and undergarments as D goes and does his own shopping in the ladies section. He grabs a few pairs of lacey underwear, two in orange and two in red, both of them in different sizes. He then goes and grabs a few pieces of langerie in the same colors, those of caurse are for the boys. He goes and pays for the stuff quickly as the boys try on all the clothing they got before they bring it up to the counter. He then pays for that clothing and helps the boys carry some of the bags. “Maybe we should go and drop this stuff off at the car then come back and shop for Bro’s stuff and for you as well.” Dirk says as he looks at D, he nods his head in agreement and they head to the car. “We know this costs alot of fucking money D and you probably dropped somewhere around 4 grand today, are you ever going to tell us how much?” “Dave when you guys get older then maybe, all you need to know is that between me and Bro working we make more then enough that a little shopping spree and construction isn’t going to make a dent in what we make.” Dirk looks at Dave, mouth slightly agape as Dave looks at D and sighs.   
They put the bags away and head back inside, they head back to Loui so D can purchase a pair of dress shoes that he was looking at while they where looking at bags, he gets them bagged up and heads out while Dave and Dirk dick around. He heads to the Rolex store to get Bro a new watch. They look through the display case at them, until they all point out a watch at the same time. Its a silver watch, with an orange face and diamonds around the rim of it. A staff memeber takes it out and hands it to D for him to look at and try on. D puts it on just to feel the weight of it and see how much bigger he will have to get it sized too. “I’m sorry to interrupt sir, but I believe you might have to get that sized down so it will fit correctly to get the full effact.” D smirks at him and slips it off. “Actually its for my older brother and his wrist is alot bigger then mine. I know his sizing so I can jot it down for you so it can be re-sized. Do you beleive you can have it finished by the end of the week?” The staff memeber nods and starts getting out paperwork for him to sign. “Not a problem sir, I will get someone on it right away.” D looks at the boys, “Why don’t you guys go look around while I sign all of this okay?”   
They ;eave and walk to a different store to look at some jewelry, Dave looks at a pair of ruby earrings while Dirk looks at a necklace that has amber jewels on a dog tag. They exit the store and head down to Hot Topic, Dave wanted to look for some new body jewelry and Dirk could go and look at the anime section. Dirk texted D to let him know where they were going. Dave heads right over to the case as Dirk heads to the T-Shirt section. Dave spins it around looking at the tongue rings and lip rings he could possibly get if he ever gets his lips pierced. He picks out a few pieces and heads over to ask for some assistance. The lady behind the counter gladly helps him grab whatever he wanted and brought them up to the counter just as Dirk was bringing up his stuff. He grabbed a few shirts and a figurine of some sort. “You can get the stuff next time Dave, I got it this time.” He puts it down on the counter and pulls out his wallet to hand the lady his card when D strolled into the store and gave the cashier his card. “D! We can pay for our stuff ya know.” D looked at Dirk and sighed. “Save your money kiddo. You both are going to want to save it as much as you can because there are going to be things at school that you will have to pay for.” Dirk huffed as he put away his wallet.   
Dave grabbed the bags and thanked the cashier as she waved them out. “You didn’t have to pay for the stuff D, we could have gotten it.” D just glanced back at him and kept walking. “We will talk more when you guys get older about it, for now just enjoy it and don’t complain so much.” The head back out to the car and get in to head back home. They get back to the apartment and it’s basically dark by the time the finish unloading everything. The contractors aren’t there anymore but the stuff isn’t finished. D calls the gentlemen up to see what happened, “Hi, yes, this is David Strider, I’m calling to ask why my doors weren’t finished being installed today?” There is someone talking on the other line but the boys can’t make out what shes saying. “Uh-huh, okay, so they will be out tomorrow to finish it?” The lady chatters away to him. “Yeah, alright that works. Have a wonderful night, thank you. Bye now.” He hangs up the phone and groans. “So the door in the bathroom isn’t finished because of a piping issue, so they have to reroute the pipe in order for the door to be placed there, which is fine if they asshole would have just called me and told me. The parts won’t be in until tomorrow afternoon so it looks like you will be staying in my bed tonight Dave.”   
Dave shrugs and looks in his room which has everything piled up to one side and his jaw drops open. “They better be putting everything back the way it was.” There is plastic covering everything and dust and debris all over it, D walks over and clapped his hand on his shoulder. “Yeah they will. I already spoke to them about that, don’t worry, you get to sleep in my comfy bed again.” Dave sighs and puts down all his new stuff in the kitchen, they will have to go through all of the stuff and sort it out later, everything is all mixed up. Dirk sets all the stuff in his hands down next to Dave’s stuff and sighs. “Well at least it will be done and over with soon. Let’s sit down and watch a movie. How does Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark sound?” Dave nods his head and plops down on the couch as Dirk grabs some snacks and drinks. D decides to join them as he grabs his laptop and frantically types away on it, while glancing up every so often at the movie.   
Dirk and Dave seem fascinated by the movie so D sneaks away while they are fixated. He decided he was going to try and scare the boys while he had the chance. He slips over and slowly undid the lock on the door, trying not to make a sound. He successfully does so then slams the door shut, ducking down and out of sight. The boys jump up and look around. D is no longer there and the lights are all out. Dirk decides to call out, as Dave makes his way towards the hallway looking around. “Hello? D?” D hid himself in the closet at the front door, he looks around and grabs a pair of Bro’s old gloves and slips them on. He slips out of the closet as Dirk was checking out the kitchen, he follows Dave down the hall. He slowly sneaks up to Dave as he peeks into the first room and grabs Dave around the waist and throwing a gloved hand over his mouth. Daves mind starts racing as he screams into what he thinks is Bro’s hand, he isn’t supposed to be home yet, D was supposed to tell him when he was coming back.   
Dave starts struggling, screaming and crying just as Dirk came into the hallway to see D hold Dave, concern written all over his face, he lets go as Dave bolts forward and against a wall. Dirk runs over and tries to calm him down. “Dave it’s just D! Dave calm down! Your alright! Beathe Dave!” D pulls the gloves off and tosses them to the side as he runs over to Dave and holds him in his arms. “Dave I am so fucking sorry, I forgot! So sorry.” Dave just continues to sob as his brothers try to comfort him. They look at each other as the same thing pass through their mind. This fucked up Dave more than what he is letting his brothers know. Maybe it's time for him to talk to someone, and D knows just who he can talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my little sister, well sister in law but she is getting married! Exciting right? So i won't be able to update this week coming up, so on the 24th there will most likely not be an update. As her brother I'm going to be helping her out a lot this week so if i do get a chapter out its going to be very short and most likely not my best. It is also my birthday on the 19th so I probably won't be anywhere near my laptop. I will make it up to you guys I promise. Hopefully you guys will understand. Thank you!


	5. Situations

They finally get Dave to calm down, as Dirk holds him and rocks him back and forth like he used to when they were kids and there was loud commotions going on. D scoops him up and brings him into the bathroom, Dave is covered in sweat, tears and snot. He undresses him and puts him in the tub, he then gets undressed and turns on the water and gets in behind Dave and holds him close. Dave doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, he just looks at the drain with an emotionless expression. D starts to wash out Dave’s hair and wash his body down. Dirk sets up a place on the couch for them all to huddle up under and watch movies and eat junk food again. D finishes cleaning him off and getting him to relax. “You okay kiddo?” Dave nods and leans back on D. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shut down like that.” “Dave it’s not your fault, I should have thought about what I was doing before I did it.” D wraps a fluffy towel around him and let him get out of the tub. He grabs Dave and himself clean clothes and brings them to the bathroom.   
They get dressed and head out to the living room to sit on the couch. Dave sighs and starts picking at his pants.They put on another movie that no one pays attention to, Dirk keeps glancing over at Dave making sure he's okay. D gets up and grabs his phone and starts looking up stuff on his phone. He clears his throat and looks at Dave. “So I think we should talk about what happened.” “What’s there to talk about, you were there, you saw what happened.” “No I mean we should talk about what’s happening in your mind right now.” “Nothing is going on in my mind right now D. I’m just tired and want to go to sleep. Today was a long day and I just got over worked is all.” D and Dirk look at each other and sigh. “Alright Dave, why don’t you head to bed then. We will talk more about this in the morning.” Dave gets up and heads to D’s room, since his bedroom is still under construction. He gets into bed and rolls over to his side, he starts scrolling through Tumblr until he can fall asleep.   
D and Dirk stare at each other until they hear the bedroom door clicked shut and Dirk lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. They talk in hushed whispers under the T.V. “D he is going to need help. He can’t keep up like this.” “I know Dirk, I’m looking into therapy for him, ever since the first night. It’s hard trying to find someone who knows what we are and the only place I found is an In-Patient Program that turns into Intensive Out-Patient after he completes the program which the said takes about a month but can defer on the patients needs.” “We are starting school in the fall though, so how will that work?” “Well he still has a little while before school starts, so he could start soon but I honestly don’t think he needs all of that. I do think he should see a therapist but thats hard finding just one that deals with us.” Dirk nods and sighs, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “What about the one Bro went to? When he was dealing with all his shit?” D looks at him and starts racking his brain. “Her first name starts with a K I believe.” “Fuck I know who it is, I just can’t think of her name. Rose told us about her.”   
Dirk starts researching and so does D, they tried reaching Rose but she is currently asleep or doing something else. After about an hour they stop and decided to wait until Rose gets back to them. “Get some sleep Dirk, it’s been a long night. Check on Dave on your way to please.” Dirk nods and gets up and heads to his room. He cracks open D’s door and looks in, seeing Dave lying there sleeping. He sighs as he closes the door and goes in his bedroom, he plops down on his bed and after opening up his window, to breathe in the night air. He just wants what best is for Dave, this is going to be a very long road for him and his brothers will be there every step of the way. He looks up at the ceiling as he tries and gets some sleep. D gets up and turns on the news channel and slumps down in his chair. ‘How does this all end up like this every night. Maybe Dirks right, maybe it's time to quit alcohol.’ He sighs as he stares at his glass on the side table, and swirls around the bottle. ‘Nahhh’ He pours some into his glass and takes a sip and places the bottle back on the table. He watches the T.V. as it drones on about what everything is going on. He can feel his eyelids getting heavy but he keeps rubbing them with the bottom of his palm. He puts his glass down and leans back in the chair, resting his head on the back of it, thinking to himself he will just take a quick nap then it's back to work.  
Dave wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, he looks over but doesn’t see D, he gets up and walks out to the living room and sees that he passed out on his chair, he grabs a blanket and puts it over him and then turns off the T.V.. He sighs and grabs a drink of water and tries to shake the dream he just had. He goes back to his bedroom and opens up the window and climbs out onto the fire escape, he climbs up to the roof and sits on the edge, letting his feet dangle over the side. What he dreamt about shook him up pretty good. He looks at the time and its around three thirty in the morning. He looks up at the sky and counts the stars, D used to do that with him alot when they were younger. D, Dirk and him would all come up here and count the stars while Bro was away. It helped all of them sleep at night knowing that even though they were far away they could all look up and see the same stars and it would feel like they were right there next to each other.   
Dave gets up and grabs blankets and a pillow from downstairs then comes back up and lays them down on the roof, he lays down and just stares up at the stars, his arms behind his head. He hears someone coming up and he quickly gets up and hides behind an air vent. He holds his breath as he sees a spikey blonde hair do come into view. He sighs and comes out of hiding, walking over to Dirk. “You really shouldn’t sneak around like that Dirk, I could have hurt you.” Dirk looks at him with glowing amber eyes then down to the blankets and pillows on the ground. “Yeah, sure Dave. If you could have caught me. You couldn’t sleep either?” Dave shrugs his shoulders and sits on the ledge. “I woke up and D wasn’t in the bed and I couldn't fall back to sleep so I came here.” Dirk nods and opens the door and grabs his blanket and pillow and puts it next to Dave’s. “Mind if I join you? I woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep either.” “Yeah, that’s fine.” Dave and Dirk sit down next to each other on the blankets and stare up at the night sky. “I remember doing this with D all the time when we were kids, he did it to help us sleep while Bro was away, do you remember that?” Dave nods, “We would try and guess the constellations the whole night, or what seemed like the whole night to us.”  
Dave lays back down and starts pointing out the different constellations, “Remember when we saw the stars form a dinosaur?” “Oh yeah! You were so proud and D told you to name it and you named it something stupid.” “You helped me! Oh god what did we call it?” They didn’t hear D come up, he was standing by the door with a smile on his face. “You named it Suckosaur, you just started learning what suck meant and afterwards you told Dirk if he wasn’t nice to you Suckosaur would suck him dry.” He chuckles to himself as they shoot up, “Fuck D! We didn’t even hear you!” “You boys got a lot more to learn Dave. Dirk I’m shocked you didn’t hear me but that doesn’t matter. Couldn’t sleep?” They both shake their heads as D walks over and sits on the ledge facing them. “Why didn’t either of you wake me up?” “Cause we're not kids anymore D, we should be able to fall back to sleep without having to wake you up.”   
D is taken back a bit, what Dave said hurt him a bit. “No matter how old you two get you can always wake me up, no questions asked. Bro does it for me when I need it, it’s just how the family is guys.” They look at each other then back to D. “We know D, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out like that.” “It’s fine, I’ll let you guys get back to star gazing, call me if you need anything.” He gets up and heads towards the door. Dave looks at Dirk and sighs, “D wait, why don’t you stay up here with us? Just like old times?” “Yeah D, it’ll be a nice change of pace.” D smiles and scratches the back of his head. “Alright, lemme go grab a few things.” D disappears and goes back into the apartment, he grabs more blankets and pillows, wrapping the stuff in the blankets. He grabs some snack foods and drinks, he also grabs marshmallows and a few other things. He heads back up, his arms full of stuff.   
The boys are looking at him like he went crazy. He puts everything down and gets to work. He puts down all the blankets first, then make a huge pillow pile up where their heads are going to be and then puts all the food and drinks up there as well. “Just like old times right? Except I think you guys destroyed all your kid books as you got older or we donated them. I’m pretty sure they got donated though.” Dave and Dirk laugh as they dig into the snacks and drinks, they talk about when they were younger and about stupid and random things. “I remember when you two hide from Bro when i was away for the first time and he couldn’t find you guys for two hours before he decided to call me. He wasn’t expecting you guys to be in my room, under my bed, curled up in a fort of blankets. I told him to just leave you guys there and to wake you in the morning.” “I remember that! It was Dirk’s idea. He thought it would be funny.” “Yeah well I also remember Dave crying and upset and since I was the older brother I did the only rational thing at that age I could think of, I knew he was upset you left so that’s why I did that.” Dave pushed Dirk making him chuckle, “I remember you crying as well and Bro told us that Striders don’t cry so you said we had to hide where he would never find us.” Dirk rolls his eyes and pushes Dave back.  
They continued to talk for a little while longer before Dave laid down and started dozing off, then Dirk did the same thing as he and D talked for a little while. He eventually fell asleep as well. D looked at the time and realized it was around five in the morning. He decided to just lay down next to his boys and watch the sun rise over the apartment building. He grabbed two chairs and a dark sheet. He put the chairs on either side of the pillows and put the dark sheet over top of the boys heads so the sun doesn’t wake them up to early. He grabs a can of coke and takes a swig before he heads to the apartment to make breakfast and coffee. He turns on the coffee pot and the stove. He slowly drinks the can of coke just to have some caffeine in him so he can stay awake to make breakfast. He grabs out pans and the griddle and opens up the fridge and looks around. He turns on the oven as well.  
He grabs different ingredients to make eggs and bacon and frosting, he decided to make cinnamon rolls instead of pancakes or waffles. He preps everything and makes himself a cup of coffee while he waits for everything to heat up and rise. He goes up to the roof to make sure the boys are still asleep and they are, so he heads back down and finishes up making the stuff needed for the rolls, he pops the in the oven and now he just needs to wait until they are almost finished so he can start to cook the eggs and bacon. He grabs out some of the fruit as well and cuts it up and puts it in a bowl. He checks the rolls and determines he can start the rest of the food. He grabs a tray with plates and fills it up with food.   
He heads upstairs after he finished cleaning up and turning off everything, he also grabbed two glasses, one with O.J. and another one with A.J. in it, his cup of coffee also on the tray. He opens the door and places the food down on a spare chair and goes over to wake up the boys. “Dirk, Dave, it’s time to get up.” Dirk stretches as D nudges him with his foot and Dave groans as he covers his head with a pillow. “Dave common, get up kiddo.” Dave groans louder and grabs his shades and puts them on. “Why is Dirk so pleasant in the morning and your not?” “Cause he’s a morning person and I’m not.” Dave grumbled out. “You and Bro hate waking up in the morning. Why does it seem like you two have more in common and Dirk and me have more in common then you guys do?” Dave shrugs and cracks his back as he stands up. D gets up and grabs the tray and walks back over and puts it down in front of them.   
Dirk looks at D and Dave's jaw drops open in awe. “Did you make these rolls?” “Yes I did. I’ve been up for a while making these. I hope they are good, I made the frosting as well.” Dirk takes a bite of one and moans. “It’s so good, they are so gooey and fluffy but also sweet.” Dave takes a bite of one as well and groans and gives D a thumbs up. “Can you make these more often?” D shakes his head, “No, these will be only for special occasions.” D grabs one and takes a bite and is shocked with himself. “These are really good. Damn.” He takes a swig of his coffee and sits back. “Eat some fruit too.” They continue on there breakfast as the sun gets high in the sky. “Alright boys, let’s get this cleaned up and get inside so we can get cleaned up as well.” They all clean up the roof and bring it down into the apartment, they put the blankets in the washer and the pillow cases as well. D cleans the dishes as the boys take showers.   
After the boys are done he gets in the shower and sits on the couch. He looks at his watch and growls slightly. It’s almost noon and the workers were supposed to be there by ten in the morning. He grabs his phone and dials up the number, “Hi, this is David Strider calling about the contractors that never showed up at eight in the morning.” The person on the other line chatters at him. “No, I was told by someone yesterday that it would be out here eight am this morning! They were here last night and left without telling me and without calling me and letting me know what the issues where. I can very easily go out and hire someone else to do the job.” Dave and Dirk watch him from the kitchen table as they separate all the supplies they got.   
The person on the other line keeps apologizing and saying they were overbooked and it will have to wait.  
D gets up and starts pacing around the room. “What I don’t get is how you think that it is okay to treat your customers this way, this is ridiculous. I paid, in advance, for this all to get done within a timely manner. I choose this establishment because all of the people I know gave you guys 5 star reviews and had nothing bad to say. So you either get someone out here or you will refund me my money for the part that had to be ordered and for today and the supplies, those are the only options.” The other line is silent for a moment while they figure out what to do, the line picks up again and the person said they will have someone out within the hour. “Thank you, and if they are not here you can expect me to come down and have a chat with the owner face to face.” D hangs up and looks over at Dave and Dirk. “Sorry you guys had to hear that.” They shrug and go about their business. They sort all of the folders, notebooks, pens, pencils, markers, etc. they then go through and label everything and put them into their bags. They both got pencil cases as well to protect their bags from anything ruining them.   
D makes another pot of coffee and sits on the counter to wait for it to brew. “When they get here we are going someplace special since it's a nice day. So I packed up bags for all of us and we will be there the whole day today and tomorrow. I booked us a hotel for the night with a king bed.” “Where we going?” Dave looked at D. “It’s a surprise, you will see.” He gets up when the pot finishes and pours himself some more, he walks to the door when he hears a knock and opens it to the construction workers. “Your late, so you can go and finish what you need to do. You made me and my brothers late for our obligations. I will tell you again, call me if you run into any trouble or when you are leaving to go and get stuff so I know what is going on. I have my phone, my Apple watch, e-mail, etc. There are ways to contact me.” “Yes sir, sorry sir.” “Have a good day.” “You to sir” “Let’s go boys, the bags are in the car and it's waiting for us downstairs.” “Yes D.” The boys head out with him after the put their stuff away in Dirk's room and head out. They pile into the car and D pulls out of the parking lot, “So I actually might book another day at the hotel since today is going to be a bust. Is that okay with you guys?”   
Dave and Dirk both agree with him and he uses his bluetooth to call and extend the reservation. “So we are staying down there for 3 days so we will have plenty of time to do what we want, I hope you guys are excited.” “We are, well atleast I am.” “Hey, so am I, I just got blindsided by all of this.” “I’m sorry kiddo, it will be all worth it though.” They pull onto the parkway and D puts on the radio as the boys dick around on their phones. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the song thats on. The boys are texting each other back and forth trying to figure out where they could possibly be going. “Maybe the mountains?’ ‘nah, he would tell us that, whats something he never took us to?’ ‘’’I have no clue, maybe a resort?’ ‘maybe?’ “Hey could y’all stop texting your boyfriends and interact with each other. They snicker as they close their phones and look at each other. “We were trying to figure out where you are taking us, so I guess you could call us that.” D smickers as he shakes his head. “Fuck guys, you will see when we get there.” They both groan and roll their eyes as D smacks Dirk lightly with the back of his hand. “I can feel those eye rolls, now I can turn this car around or will you two knock it off?” “We will stop D, sorry. We are just interested.” “Yeah I know but you guys can wait.” They sigh as they settle back in and look out the window.  
The scene flies by as they drive through the state. “We are about an hour or so away.” “Okay are you gonna tell us? It’s like jammed packed here.” D chuckles as he pulls over at a gas station to fill up and to get snacks for them. He comes back to the car and gives them the food he grabbed. “You two switch seats, Dirk you get in the back Dave up front, when we come back Dave will be upfront until we get an hour away from home.” They switch seats and Dave stretches out and Dirk lays down in the back. They chat while D finishes the driving them to wherever they are going. He takes a few turns and they are driving along the coast, Dirk shoots up and Dave looks out the window. “No fucking way!” “D really?!” “Yeah really!” They pull up to the hotel and look up at it. They look at D who is getting a bellhop to get their luggage. “It's going to be a fun week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, life has been crazy and i hope you all will enjoy what i have for now, there will be more to come!


	6. Vacation Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be a few parts to this chapter. There is also some smut in this chapter as well.

The boys look back at D when they hear him say ‘week’ as he smiles. “Yeah I said week. You guys really thought I would just go to the beach for three days? You guys are crazy. Common lets go inside so we can check in.” “I can’t believe you fooled us.””I can, he’s tricky like that Dave, always has been and always will be.” Dave rolls his eyes as he walks away from them and into the hotel. Dirk looks around the foyer as Dave sits down on one of the lounging chairs. “Good afternoon sir, and welcome to the Rosewood Hotel. How may I help you?” ‘Good afternoon to you too. My name is David Strider and I just wanted to check in and get my room keys.” “Ah yes, Mr. Strider. Let me go get you those real quick.” The concierge goes and grabs the room keys and walks around the front desk. “I will take you up to your room and the bellhop will follow us. Right this way gentlemen.” They follow the man up to their room, looking at all the beautiful architecture, the music in the elevator is very soothing and light.   
They get off and head down the hall, the concierge opens up the door to the hotel room, “Welcome to your suite.” He follows them in and points of all of the amenities to D, who nods his head. He set his laptop down on the table as the boys sit down on the bed and look around. The bellhop comes in and unload all the luggage, D walks over and hands him some money. “Thank you sir, enjoy your stay at the Rosewood.” D thanks him as he walks out of the room and closes the door. The other gentleman heads towards the door, “Have a fantastic stay at the Rosewood, and let me know if I can get you anything.” and with that he leaves the room and heads down to the front desk. D turns around and looks at the boys. “Well, what do you guys think?” “It’s awesome D.” “Yeah, this place is lit.” D shakes his head and smiles, “Unpack your bags and put them in the closet, then we will go out to dinner and have some fun back here in the room.” He winks at them as he heads to the bathroom. “I’m going to get in the shower then we will go to dinner.”   
THe boys finish unpacking and sorting the stuff between drawers, afterwards the boys lay back on the bed and play on their phones while they wait for D to be done. “Wonder what he has in store for us tonight.” “Yeah so do I but it’s D, we will never know until it happens.” They hear the shower turn on and Dave sits up, he turns on the T.V. and looks at Dirk with a smirk on his face. Dirk raises an eyebrow and puts his phone down. “What are you doing?” “You’ll see.” He undoes Dirks pants and pulls the off, Dirk’s leans back on his elbows and lifts himself up to help Dave out a little bit. Dave crawls up him and gently kisses his neck and lips. “Mmm, fuck.” Dave pushes him back and kisses him harshly on the lips, making Dirk wrap his hand in Dave’s hair and one around his waist. Dave groans as Dirk flips them over and pins down Dave. “Trying to be to dominant one Dave?” “Fuck Dirk, why do you always do this?” “Because you are a bottom Dave. You always try to dominant me and you can’t Dave.”   
Dave shivers slightly at that, making Dirk snicker and look down at Dave’s pants and seeing a bulge. “Are you getting hard over me talking about how much of a bitch you are?” Dave looks away from Dirk, exposing his neck and his scar. Dirk gently kisses the scar and kisses up his neck, nipping at his ear. Dave whimpers and shivers, trying to get out of his grasp. “Fuck Dirk, I just wanted to give you a blow job.” “Well you can, I’m not going to stop you.” Dirk stands up and looks at Dave expectantly. He gets up and kneels down in front of Dirk. He pulls down Dirk’s boxers and looks up at him behind his shades, which Dirk then pulls off his face. He wraps his hand in Dave’s hair and pulls him towards his cock. Dave opens up his mouth and wraps his lips around the head of his dick. He sucks slightly twirling his tongue around the tip, making Dirk gasp lightly. Dave starts to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking in all the right places. Dirk keeps his hand firmly in Dave’s hair, letting Dave control the pace for now. Dave pulls off of Dirk and licks from the base to the tip, he fondles Dirk’s balls in his hand as he takes his member all the way down to the base making Dirk throw his head back. They haven’t even realized that Dirk is out of the shower and is watching them as he towels off his hair.   
He approaches the two of them and sits down on the edge of the bed and clears his throat making Dirk’s eyes snap open and Dave groan. “You guys really couldn’t wait huh?” Dirk swallows and Dave removes himself from Dirk’s member. “Don’t stop on my account, Dave will just have to take care of me as well.” He pulls off his towel to show his cock, already at full mast. Dave looks at both of them and whimpers, “If you don’t hurry Dave we will be late for our reservation for dinner.” Dave shuffles off his pants as D goes and grabs lube from the nightstand and puts some on his fingers. “Keep on sucking off Dirk, don’t worry about what’s going on behind you.” Dave turns around and resumes sucking off Dirk. Dirk watches with half lidded eyes at what D is doing to Dave. He inserts one finger into Dave making him moan around Dirk’s member, he then inserts another finger and starts thrusting and scissoring him open. Dave whimpers and starts teasing Dirk, making him gasp and moan.   
D removes his fingers and lines himself up with Dave’s hole, he pushes in just the tip of it but slowly sinking all the way to the base. Dave’s face starts to get a little red as he’s sucking on Dirk’s cock and D is thrusting into from behind. He’s moaning and panting, making his throat constrict around Dirk which makes him moan louder as he gets closer. D slams into Dave making Dirk go farther down Dave’s throat, Dirk holds onto Dave’s head tightly as he cums in Dave’s throat. “Fuck, Dave!” He swallows down Dirk’s load and sucked him dry to make sure he got every last drop. Dirk pulls him off and plops down on the bed as he watches D pound into Dave. “Fuck D!” D pants as he grips Dave harder, he clenches around D as he moans and grips the floor. “D! Fuck! Please D I can’t hold it any longer!” D grunts as he cums inside of Dave making him clench around him tighter and moaning out D’s name as he cums across the carpet. D looks at Dirk and points to the nightstand. Dirk rolls over and rummages through the nightstand and grabs a butt plug out. He tosses it to D who then slides out of Dave and replaces it with the plug. “Might as well keep you full and open.” Dave whines as D gets up and cleans off himself as Dirk goes over and cleans up Dave and his mess.   
Dave sits up and squirms slightly, looking at D who is getting dressed into his formal wear. “Do I really have to keep this in through dinner? I don’t want to pop a boner in the middle of the restaurant.” D chuckles as he fixes his tie and his cuffs, “Well that sounds like a personal problem but if you were going to clean yourself out it would take too long and we would miss our reservation. Now get dressed you two, or we are going to be late.” Dave groans and Dirk snickers at him, which makes Dave punch Dirk in the shoulder. Dirk walks over and grabs their suits and hands Dave his. They both then get dressed as D stands over by the door. “Also Dave, make sure you don’t leak cause that will be very embarrassing as well.” Dave whines as he clenches around the plug. “You boys ready? Let’s go.” They follow D down to the lobby. “We are actually walking since it’s so close by, it’s two blocks away nothing to bad.” Dave groans as he glares daggers at D and Dirk.  
They walk ahead of Dave as they chat, Dave looks around as they pass through the streets. He pulls out his phone and sees that Bro has texted him a few times, he clears the messages and pockets his phone. He catches up with D and Dirk as they get close to the restaurant and whines as he feels the butt plug push against his prostate. D looks back at him with a smirk as Dirk claps a hand on his shoulder. “Welcome, how my help you tonight sir?” “I have a reservation for D. Strider.” ‘’Ah Mr, Strider right this way.” The host leads them to the table and hands them all the menus. “Enjoy your meal.” “Thank you, so boys, do you see anything you like?” Dirk puts down his menu, “I might get the steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli.” Dave scans over the menu and sighs, “I might just get the chicken with mac and cheese and sauteed green beans.” D nods and raises an eyebrow at Dave who is squirming in his seat. “You okay dave?” “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. The waiter is coming.” The order their food and drinks and talk about what’s going on.  
Dave swirls his water around in his cup as he listens to D and Dirk talk about movies and robotics. Dave tuned them out as he thinks about what Bro could be trying to talk to him about, he keeps on trying to push him out of his mind. He stares blankly at his water as Dirk and D try and get his attention. “Dave! Hello!?!” Dave snaps out of it and looks at them, “Shit, sorry, what’s up?” “You good? We were trying to get your attention for like five minutes.” “Yeah, sorry. I guess I zoned out for a little.” D looks at him and cocks his head very slightly, “What’s on your mind?” Dave sighs as he puts down his drink. “Bro has been texting me for the past few days and I just haven’t felt like looking at his texts.” D nods and rests his hand on the table, “Well you will need time and he should have some patience. You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want too.” Dave nods his head and shrugs. “Anyways, I rather not talk about it, our food is coming. What were you guys talking about?” The waiter comes over and places down the food and refills their drinks.   
D and Dirk start to eat their food as Dave picks at it as he looks down at his pants, there is a noticeable bulge so he crosses his legs. He can feel the plug continuously rub against prostate. “Eat your food Dave, your gonna need your energy.” Dave whines as he shifts and starts to eat his food. They finish their meal and pay, Dave stands up and grabs his suit jacket and holds it in front of himself. Dirk snickers at that as they walk back to the hotel, Dave stops at one point to keep himself from cumming in his pants. “You alright Dave?” D cocks his eyebrow at Dave. “Yeah, I’m good. Just give me a minute.” Dirk laughs and keeps walking, “Your such a slow poke Dave, you are also making quite a scene.” Dave groans as he starts to walk again, looking around to make sure no one is watching him just in case he makes a mess in his suit pants. D walks slowly ahead of Dave to make sure he gets back to the hotel okay. He can feel the pressure growing stronger in his loins with each step. He takes a deep breath and thinks of anything to keep himself calm. “It’s only a few more steps Dave.”   
Dave whines as he takes another break and looks up at D who has a smug look on his face. “Common Dave, it’s getting late and I’m pretty sure Dirk is already up in the room.” Dave clenches around it very tightly to try and keep it from moving and starts to walk, he gets to the hotel and through the doors and in the elevator with a few other guests. D presses his knee slightly on Dave’s ass, making the plug put more pressure on his prostate. Dave jumps slightly making him unclench and D press against him harder. He closes his eyes as he cums in his pants, and biting his lip to keep any sounds from coming out. He slumps back against D who puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him and not attract attention to them. Dave breaths a bit heavily and composes himself as well. The elevator dings and they get off and head towards the room. “I can’t believe you did that.” :Yeah but it was hot, wasn't it?” “No-I mean yes but no! It was embarrassing, D and now i gotta clean out my pants when we get back to the room.” Dave walks ahead of him and opens the door, he through his suit jacket on the back of a chair and looks at Dirk who is laying on the bed with a bunch of toys.  
D enters the room and closes the door behind him, he pulls off his clothing and strips Dave down how is still looking between him and Dirk. “What the hell did you guys plan?” D kisses at Dave’s neck and picks him up and plops him on the bed. “Fuck D! I still have that plug in and I’m really sensitive!” He cock twitches in response to the pleasure as D walks around to Dirk and starts making out with him. “That’s fine, me and Dirk will mess around until you are ready.” Dave groans as he watches them make out, D straddles Dirk and sucks and nips at his lips. Dirk grabs D’s ass which makes D growl into his mouth, he slips his legs between Dirk’s and lines up their cocks. He grabs some lube and lubes up both of their cocks and holds them in his one hand. He thrusts slowly into his hand, making Dirk moan as he thrusts into D’s hand as well. Dave whines as his dick starts to harden and his face becomes flushed.  
D pants slightly as Dirk squirms under him and grips the bed sheets. “Fuck D, how do you know where to put the right pressure where I like it?” “Cause I know you and I know Dave so well, you like the tip of your cock being messed with and the base to be squeezed around.” Dave crawls over to them and kisses at Dirk’s jawline. D gets off of Dirk and stands up, beckoning them to follow him. “Dirk you stand next to me and Dave, you get on your knees and you can give us both blow jobs.” Dave kneels down and grabs both of their cocks in his hands, taking D’s into his mouth first. He sucks on the tip and then swallows him down to the base, making D roll his head back. Dave starts bobbing his head and moves his hand in time with his head. D groans as he pulls Dave off of his member and pushes his head towards Dirk’s cock. He takes Dirk into his mouth and starts jerking off D, he can feel Dirk getting tense as he pulls off of him. He pushes them closer together and starts jerking them off with his mouth hanging open and his erection leaking between his legs.   
Dirk’s eyes screwed shut as he moans and pants out D and Dave’s names, he shoots his load across Dave’s face and in his mouth. Dave milks him until he can’t get anymore out of him, he looks up at D with his face covered in cum and eyes half lidded and full of lust. D moans as he spills his load into his mouth and all over his face. Dave swallows down the load that got in his mouth and licks his lips as he looks up at them. Dirk grabbed a towel and wipes down Dave’s face so it doesn’t dry up on him and in his hair. D smiles down at both of them as Dirk cleans down his younger brother. “Why don’t you get on the bed Dave and Dirk will assist you.” He does as he told and sits down on the bed, he looks at the vibrator, cuffs, cock rings, flesh light, and a cat of nine tails. Dirk looks at him looking at the toys and smirks, “What do you want the toys inside of you?” Dave whines and looks away from him as he grabs the vibrator and the cuffs along with the flesh light.   
He removes the butt plug and insert the vibe inside of Dave making him moan and squirm, he then grabs his hands and cuff them to the head board above them. Dirk then turns on the vibrator making Dave jerk his hips and moan. “Fuck Dirk!” D chuckles as he watches them and as Dave squirms against his restraints. “You look so cute while you squirm and whine.” Dave looks away as Dirk turns up the vibrator and puts the flesh light on him, making Dave thrust up into it. “FUCK” He clenches his fists as he withers under their gaze. “Turn it off Dirk, we got something really special for him tonight don’t we?” Dirk chuckles as he turns off the vibe and pulls off the flesh light. Dave whines at the loss and looks at them. “What are you guys doing?” “You’ll see Dave.” D lubes up his fingers and has Dirk lay face down on the bed with his ass in the air. He lubes up Dirk’s hole and slowly inserts his finger into him, making Dirk moan into the bed. “Your so tight Dirk, I guess I’ll have to fuck you more often as well, can’t have you getting used to not being fucked.” Dirk moans at that and buries his face in the blankets, D slips in another finger, stretching out Dirk’s hole.   
Dave groans as his dick twitches at the sight of D stretching out Dirk. D scissors open his needy hole and adds more lube, he removes his fingers and looks at Dave and smirks. “Now lube up Dave’s cock for me please.” Dirk does what D says and straddles him, looking back at D. “Go on Dirk, I’ll be there in a minute.” Dirk moves back and slowly lifts himself up and aligns Dave’s cock with his hole, slowly sinking down on him. Dave moans and keeps himself from thrusting up into Dirk, D comes over and undoes Dave’s hands, he then flips them over so Dirk is on his back and Dave is between his legs. D removes the vibe from Dave and replaces it with his cock, sinking all the way to the base. Dave moans loudly as D does this, he grabs Dave’s hips and starts moving them so Dave is thrusting himself on D’s dick and thrusting into Dirk. Dirk moans and wraps his hand around his own cock, lightly pumping it. Dave continue to thrust himself into Dirk as D starts to thrust into him when Dave pulls his hips back, the slow pace is driving Dave insane. ‘’Fuck, please D fuck me! I can’t focus! You both feel so fucking good!”   
D growls as he thrusts into Dave, making him thrust into Dirk rough and hard as well, Dirk throws back his head in an open mouth moan as Dave rests his head against D’s shoulder as he pounds into him. D grunts as Dave starts moving his hips in time with D’s thrusts, making Dirk clench tightly around Dave as he cums across his own chest. ‘’Fuck! D! Dave!” Dave moans as he tightens around D and as he cums inside of Dirk who shivers as he comes down from his high. “Fuck!” D bites down on Dave’s shoulder and growls as he spills his load deep inside of his youngest brother, making him whine as he lays on top of Dirk in bliss. D pulls out of Dave and puts the plug back inside of Dave, who pulls out of Dirk as D puts a towel underneath of Dirk to catch the mess. They all pant and breath heavily as they come back to reality, D looks at them both and smiles. “That was fun, we should do this again later on, but for now we should go to sleep, I have a whole day planned for us tomorrow.” The boys cuddle up to D and nod in agreement with what he was saying. He kisses the top of their heads, “Goodnight kiddos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to let y'all know that i hurt my hand. I will still be updating, so no worries! Just incase something more happens I wanted to let y'all know. Thanks for sticking around! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
